He Smiled AT Me
by Mijikai
Summary: It's bad to keep emotions all bottled up, and it's hard to express feelings after keeping a wall over them for years. That's why Grandpa gave me a journal. AnzuYamiYugi this order. No, it's not a triangle. Just look at it staight
1. Smiles One

Mijikai: I know! I know! I'm posting to many new stories when I should be updating my others. (Especially Guardian Angel and Red Petals (which I can't believe was liked) But can you guys pllllllleeeeeaaaaasssse have this as an acception! It's been bugging me for a while and I thought you'd all enjoy it. So, read and please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimors: me no own Yugioh.  
  
Warning: This is my third Yoai story (my first one sucks and my second one I'll probably post later, if people are intreasted in it. Actually its on the hopeful list, The Music Angel) Swearing.  
  
*(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)**(~)*  
  
Entry One  
  
They say it is bad for a person to keep emotions inside, deeply buried inside of you.  
  
I did that long ago, and it hurt.  
  
It was very painful to feel something about something or someone, but you keep the emotion inside of you, and can't confess.  
  
My Grandpa grew concern for me, claiming it wasn't normal for a eight year old to do such a thing.  
  
For many days he tried having me share some of my feelings, but I would not open up.  
  
The wall was to strong.  
  
My grandpa was very sad that I did this, and came up with another solution.  
  
A journal.  
  
For the last six years, I had been pouring my soul into a journal, and when ever one was to be filled, I'd feel sad.  
  
Grandpa would notice this, and took the liberty of stocking up on journals, so I would have a some what endless supply.  
  
This made me happy, and so he was happy.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~  
  
It was my first semester at Domino High, and felt quite nervous that I would become a freshman.  
  
I woke up early (which surprised my Grandpa *chuckle*) and prepared myself for the big day, before heading down stairs for a good breakfast.  
  
I think Grandpa noticed my nervous emotion, because he gave me a good talk before I had to leave.  
  
"Yugi," he said, sitting down at the table with his morning coffee. "There's no need to be so nervous. You remember how nervous you were when you were leaving elementry and going to Middle school? It wasn't so bad was it? And I bet High School wouldn' t be any different. Except for girls, they get more complicated the older they get."  
  
I felt a bit more relaxed, but not by much.  
  
Once the clock hit 6:12 I left to leave for the train station, like I had been doing for the last school days of my life.  
  
It was sure crowded once I arrived, and was jostled quite a few times, espeically since all the seats and hand holders on the ceiling were taken.  
  
A particallar jolt caused me to be thrown, and actually landed on a person!  
  
It took me a moment to come back to my senses, and when I realized that the "thing" I landed on was moving, I jumped right up and started bowing repeadedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, really really sorry," I mumbled over and over again.  
  
"Quite alright," was my answer, and I looked up to get the shock of my life.  
  
There standing before me was a boy, looking either my age or older, who had a stunning hairstyle that looked almost identical to mine.  
  
Because of this, his face to almost framed mine, except not quite.  
  
He was taller then me (*sarcastically* big surprise) and from what I could tell, was more mature then me.  
  
He, of course, wore the Domino High uniform, and brushed a golden lock from his tanned face.  
  
His eyes were purple and narrowed, with eyebrows postioned in what seemed like an enternal frown.  
  
I was quite worried that he was going to yell at me or worse, hurt me for being a klutz.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said again, looking down at me feet.  
  
I didn't receive an anwer this time, and slowly looked up to see him looking at me.  
  
I couldn't quite read his expression, as his eyes looked me over, before taking hold of the holders on the ceiling.  
  
"It's alright, don't worry about it," he muttered, looking straight ahead.  
  
I slowly edged away from him (he made me nervous) and didn't stop edging away till I was on the otherside of the train.  
  
Man, he was scary.  
  
~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*(~*(~*  
  
The first classes were hell, but wasn't as hard as I suspected, and my friend, Anzu Mazaki, was in the same class as I was, and counted on her support.  
  
We were unfortunate to have different seating arrangments, but that was okay, seeing her smile and giving me the thumbs up sign was more then enough to fill my confidents.  
  
Though I was lucky to be with her, I was also unfortunate to be with _him_.  
  
The weird boy who I met on the bus.  
  
And worst off, he was sitting right behind me, and I grew nervous because it seemed like his eyes were boring into my back.  
  
I was also unfortunate to be next to Mr. Sarcastic, Bakura, who had a dirty mouth and was also known as one of the feared bullies.  
  
He kept glaring at me, murming complaints under his breath which I happened to hear.  
  
I was thankful when the break bell ran and hurried towards Anzu, who greeted me with her usual cheery smile.  
  
"Hi Yugi," she chirped happily as I sat in a vacant desk next to her.  
  
"Hi Anzu."  
  
"How's class so far?" she asked.  
  
"Not to bad, except I happen to sit next to Bakura."  
  
"Hmmmmm, yes that is quite a shame," she said sympatheically, but for some reason I saw no sympathy in her pretty cerilean eyes.  
  
In fact, she wasn't even looking at me, but more towards to the direction behind me to my far left.  
  
I glanced behind my back to see what had her so preoccupied and started.  
  
She was staring at that boy, who was in a corner, talking quitely with Katsuya Jounouchi, and Hiroto Honda.  
  
I don't like those two much.  
  
They were one of the many who bullied me in my younger days, and still do.  
  
As I continued to watch the boy, his purple eyes adverted towards me and our eyes locked, but only for a second before they went back to Katasuya's.  
  
I don't know why, but once our eyes met, my heart fluttered and thumped so loud it was echoing in my ears.  
  
Why was I nervous, I wondered.  
  
I quickly shook of the feeling and turned back to Anzu, who was still practiclly drooling over the man.  
  
"Yo, Anzu!" I called out and waved hand before her face.  
  
She blinked and blushed, muttering apologies.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, something caught my eye."  
  
"Yes, I noticed," I said with a smile, which caused her to blush even harder.  
  
"Anyway, what classes do you have next?" she asked to advert the conversation away from her.  
  
"Um...we just had Calculous, History, and Science...then next I have Gym, Drama, English, and...Language."  
  
"Really? Which course?"  
  
"I'm thinking of learning English. I've always wanted to visit the Californian states," I answered. "Okay, your turn."  
  
"Let's see, I have Gym also, Cooking, English, and Drama, cool! Two classes together!" she squealed with happiness, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Anzu always was an energetic girl, me on the other hand...let's not even go there.  
  
Gym wasn't that bad, though I felt embarrassed to be changing in front of everyone, even if we were all guys.  
  
And...joy, the boy from the bus along with his two partners in crime were changing across from me. Great.  
  
I quickly pulled my shirt down, when I realized that he was staring at me in the corner of his eye, and quickly left the gym, and started the daily stretches to get warmed up.  
  
Anzu sat next to me as she started her warm up, and soon I was caught up with stretching my muscles so I wouldn't get cramps.  
  
I was so absorbed that I didn't realize someone stretching beside me and when I sprang up to fast from stretching my legs, I stumbled sideways and felt myself knocking into the person behind me.  
  
I quickly got up and bowed my head, mumbling apologies, when I heard that famliar deep voice.  
  
"You seem to be very ungraceful today."  
  
I snapped my head up and saw he was looking down upon me, face serious but had some sort of twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Heat creeped up into my cheeks and I bowed again.  
  
"I'm sorry," I muttered again and hurried to the otherside of Anzu, finishing off my warm up.  
  
Once the whistle was blown, I lined up with the rest of my class mates against the wall, waiting for our instructions.  
  
"Today, I thought we'd do a little obstical. First I need you to run around the gym twice, then climb up this rope, ring the bell, and then the tires, and then shoot ten hoops. Okay, everybody in line, ready, set go!"  
  
I'd rather not reveal about the obsitcal course, except hint that I once again bounded into the boy from the bus.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~  
  
All I have to say was that I ended up with _Him_ again in Drama, English went fairly well, except I had Katsuya in my class, and Language...I'll give you one guess on who I found sitting in the back in a corner.  
  
It was like fate wanted me to keep meeting him like this, and it really made me uncomfortable.  
  
When the bell rang, I hurried out of the classroom to meet up with Anzu, she took a painting class, and waited paitently outside.  
  
Her class was a couple minutes late, but that was okay, because seeing her energetic smile brightened up my bordom and fustration.  
  
As we walked down the hall, Anzu had been chattering about her day as I listened patiently, when she cut herself off and I slowly looked up to see what caught her attention, like I already didn't know.  
  
Yami was once again talking with his two friends, but glanced our way once or twice before stopping in mid sentence and faced us fully.  
  
Then he did something I never expected him to do, he smiled.  
  
Now I thought this pretty odd, since I fell on him three times this day, but he was actually smiling at me?  
  
Or was it Anzu?  
  
I couldn't really tell, but before I could actually figure it out, he turned away.  
  
Anzu was almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Did you see that? He smiled at me! Can you believe it?" she asked in a hushed whisper as he passed through the school doors.  
  
"Yes, Anzu, I can believe it," I said happily.  
  
But deep down inside I felt...hurt?  
  
Now I was confused.  
  
Why would I feel hurt?  
  
I should be happy for Anzu that her crush liked her, but...why did I feel a bit disappointed that his smile wasn't at me?  
  
Maybe it was because I thought the smile was an act of forgiveness for being such a klutz, and felt relieved, but finding out it was for Anzu, felt a bit disappointed that maybe he didn't forgive me.  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
That had to be it.  
  
**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**(~**  
  
Mijikai: Well? Good? Bad? Continue? No?  
  
Yugi: Review please! 


	2. Smiles Two

Mijikai: I want to thank all of you who reviewed! And I'm glad people like this story! Oh and let me explain about the pairing chart that said it wasn't a triangle. Anzu likes Yami. Yami likes Yugi. Yugi does not like Anzu more then a friend. That's what I meant.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~  
  
Entry Two  
  
(Sigh) After that day he smiled, I've been feeling a bit depressed lately, and Grandpa grew concerned.  
  
But, I just put on my smile and told him it was nothing, which only caused him to frown at me, shaking his head sadly.  
  
It made my heart tighten to believe I was worrying my Grandpa like this, and put on my best smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it Grandpa," I said as I started clearing the dishes from the dinner table. "It's something that will pass soon, I promise."  
  
Truth or lie, I hoped it would pass soon.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
The next morning, I was in a rush since I just _had_ to choose today to sleep a bit over when I was suppose to and had to rush out the door with a quick goodbye to Grandpa.  
  
Luckily I made it before the train left, but was unfortunate to, once again, find no hold or no seat.  
  
I grumbled under my breath as I stood, trying my best to keep my balance, when the train gave it's usual jerk and I toppled over onto someone.  
  
AGAIN MY GOD!  
  
"Sorry!" I said quickly getting up and....I'll give you one guess on who it was.  
  
"......is it just me, or does it seem that we just 'bump' into each other?" he asked, and what seemed to be a shadow of a smile playing on his lips, but other wise it looked like he was glowering down at me.  
  
But it could also be beacuse I was parnoid.  
  
I only shrugged in answer and stood again, groaning as students and buisness people had filled in my empty space and was stuck where I was.  
  
Standing there was a bit uncomfortable, but at least it didn't feel like his eyes were boring into me because they weren't.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the train give a jerk to the left and was about to fall, when a hand shot out grabbing my shoulder and holding me down.  
  
Once the train stopped rocking so much, the hand slid off my shoulder and I cleared my throat, muttering a thanks without looking up at him, and received a blunt your welcome.  
  
I felt relief as the train started to slow and waited patienly as the doors slowly opened and the people poured out.  
  
I was about to go to, but the same hand shot out and held me back and I looked up at the boy in confusion, but he didn't look down at me, but continued watching the crowd streaming out of the doors.  
  
As the crowd was almost gone, then he let go and quickly went out of the doors, leaving me to run after before they closed on me and I would end up in the next station which was who knows where!  
  
When I emerged out of the train I caught a glimpse of the boy's hair melt into the crowd of people trying to get into the station and the rest trying to get out, before he was completely lost.  
  
I took a deep breath, hitching up my back pack and proceeded into the crowd, hoping I wouldn't become jostled to much.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
"Yugi!" Anzu called out happily, running towords me, blue skirt swishing from left to right as her moving thighs rotated.  
  
O_O I DID NOT JUST DISCRIBE THAT!!!  
  
(Slaps self) YUGI MUTOU YOU ARE SUCH A HENTAI!!!  
  
(Banging himself on the head) BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, I guess Grandpa was right when sometimes I describe things better then my own good. (shiver)  
  
Well, anyway, Anzu was her usual cheery-self, putting on the beautiful smile of hers, blue eyes always sparkling.  
  
It's so amazing how pretty she is, sometimes I wonder why I haven't fallen for her yet.  
  
(shrug) All well.  
  
"Yugi, wasn't homework a killer?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Oh yeah," I agreed, remembering the killer night I had. "Up till elleven. No wonder I slepted in a bit more then I was suppose to."  
  
"I know. Same with me. Oh, by the way, Yugi, I heard that your Drama class was starting on a play early this semester so you would beable to preform it before our first break."  
  
"Yep!" I said proudly. "Cherry Blossom's Rain by Takama Utaka."  
  
Anzu sighed, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.  
  
"I read that story. It's a romance story, about a Samurai named Niko who falls in love with a merchants daugher, Momoku. But her father is brothers with the General of his enemies. Tragic but beautiful. So, you going to try out for Niko?" she asked, getting that sly look.  
  
I blushed, and I could feel heat course down my cheeks and neck.  
  
"N....nah. I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff. I'm probably going to try for stage manager or something. I rather not play main characters," I protested.  
  
"Why?" Anzu asked with a frown. "I think you'd do pretty well."  
  
I found myself feeling sad, and shook my head in response.  
  
"No, I'm just not cut out for that kind of material," I said quietly, and before I knew it, the memory flew into my mind.  
  
It was the beginning of Junior High and I was signed up for Drama as an elective.  
  
We were going to act out the play of Peach Boy and I had volenteered for the main part.  
  
I was rejected by everyone, even the teacher, even though she politely told me that I probably wasn't cut out for that, and offered stage manager.  
  
I was shattered, but I actually found being stage manager fun, and from then on went up for that job, never going for any parts of a play.  
  
Not even the minor roles.  
  
Sad yes, but...I'm just not cut out for acting, like my teacher long ago said.  
  
I snapped out of my memory as a hand flew in front of my face and I blinked to see Anzu looking at me with a concerned look.  
  
"You alright?" she asked.  
  
I put on my best smile nodding.  
  
"Of course I am!" I said proudly, then cried out as I saw the time. "Anzu! We better hurry, or we're going to be considered late!"  
  
She glanced at the clock and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the school and up to the classroom.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
I'm going to skip the first classes, since nothing very eventful happened in them except when Bakura started flinging chopped up erasers at me.  
  
Then the boy from the bus threw his ruler at Bakura's head.  
  
I was greatful, and passed him a note that said thank you, and that was that.  
  
During Drama I immediately volenteered for stage manager and was excepted greatfully from my new teacher, Noroku-sensei.  
  
My first job was to start getting props ready, and so I was on my hands and knees sketching a picture of a rich house that would be used as Momoku's house, and once I got half of it sketched the bell ran and we were dismissed.  
  
"Mutou!" called Nokoru-sensei and I glanced behind me.  
  
"Hai, Nokoru-sensei?" I asked.  
  
"Here's the parts, and a list of who plays what. I need you to get some what of a memorization of people's parts. Now don't look so mortifed Mutou," he chuckled. "I just want you to know enough so you can help people with their lines when needed. Oh, you better hurry or you'll be late."  
  
I nodded and ran out of the room, looking over the list of who played what.  
  
List of Main Characters and Actors:  
  
Merchant: Ichigawa, Hideki  
  
General: Ryoshitsu, Sabaka  
  
Momoku: Otana, Osanai  
  
Niko: Mutou, Yami  
  
'Cool, the guy who plays Niko has the same last name as me. And I thought Mutou was a one of a kind,' I thought as I hurried towards the lunch room to eat.  
  
At that moment, I felt something slam into me, and I ended dropping the papers Nokoru-sensei gave me.  
  
I quickly scrambled up, on my knees, collecting all the papers.  
  
As I grabbed for the list of Main Characters and Actors, a tanned hand grabbed it at the same time.  
  
I slowly looked up and was looking at those purple eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello, again," I said absently as he let go of the paper so I could put it in the pile.  
  
He nodded and gathered his own pile putting it on mine before getting up.  
  
"So, little one. Do you perposely do this to me, or is this just fates weird way?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
I only shrugged and stuffed the pile into my back pack.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because of fate, because in truth, I try to _avoid_ you."  
  
'Oops, maybe that sounded a bit harsh. STUPID YUGI MUTOU!!! Always saying things before thinking!'  
  
"I...see."  
  
I took a deep breath as I brought myself up again and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to sound so harsh. What I meant was that I've been trying to avoid _bumping_ into you."  
  
"Ah, now it makes sense," he said quietly with a hint of sarcasim.  
  
I felt heat flare up in my cheeks.  
  
'Dummy! Bumping could be used as a simily to avoid!'  
  
"A...no...no...I didn't mean b...bumping...as a simily to avoiding...but to a...you...know...knocking into you...and..."  
  
He held up his hand, nodding, I guess to show he understood but I noticed the corner of his lip was twitching upwards.  
  
'Wait! Is he...I think he's mocking me!'  
  
I scowled as I saw his eyes laughing at me, and stiffly started walking past him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I was the butt end to your entertainment," I said as politely as my anger would let me. "But I have to meet a friend so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."  
  
I hurried down the hall and back into my classroom, where I found Anzu waving for me to come.  
  
Sitting down heavily on the chair I took out my lunch and took a bite at my sandwich chewing fiercely.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. What happened? Bullies?" Anzu asked as she calmly sipped Green Tea in a can.  
  
"No, some guy I met on the bus made me a butt end in entertainment for him. Grrrrrrr, who do people think I am?"  
  
"Oh, Yugi, don't let them get to you. Their only jerks."  
  
"Would that include the guy you have a crush on?" I asked casually and she blushed.  
  
"I'm sure he meant no offense. He's a very nice guy and you should respect him a little more."  
  
"I'll respect him alright. By making him my slave why don't I?" I mutter a bit too bitterly, and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Now Yugi, are you jeolous?" she asked.  
  
Heat flared up into my cheeks again and accidently blew into my drink, causing it to overflow and dribble onto my lap.  
  
I sighed, and felt my face grow even hotter as I heard laughter everywhere.  
  
And to my diappointment, Anzu even was giggling along.  
  
Now I felt hurt, really hurt.  
  
I slowly placed my juice box back on the desk, and started searching my backpack for anything to wipe the juice with before it stained my pants.  
  
I was becoming frantic as I failed to find anything, when I heard a soft clear of the throat and looked up to see...._him_.  
  
I was about to shoot a sarcastic remark (please don't blame me, I was in a bad mood right then, and you would too if you spilled juice on your lap and everyone, even your best friend, was laughing at you) when I noticed he was holding a napkin in front of my face.  
  
"Here," was all he said, and I slowly took it, and he moved away.  
  
As I unfolded it, I was surprised at what I saw.  
  
Scribbled in neat handwritting were the words, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
I stared at it for a while, before wetting it with some water from Anzu's water bottle and started wiping the already forming spots on my pants.  
  
Well, luckily it was jeans so it would come out quite well.  
  
Once I was done cleaning up the best I could, I went towards the trash can, but before I threw the napkin away, I turned my head so I was looking at the boy.  
  
He was, too, looking at me and I pointed to the message inside and made an okay sign before throwing it away.  
  
I was quite surprised at the bright smile that broke out on his face when I did that, and mouthed the words 'thank you.'  
  
I only shrugged in response, also giving a curt nod, and returning to my seat, drinking what was left of my poor juice.  
  
Anzu was nudging me and when I looked up her eyebrows were wiggling.  
  
"Huh, huh? Didn't I tell you he was a nice guy? I saw that message he wrote," she said then gave a deep sigh. "I wish he would show some notice in me like you."  
  
"Oh, I can arrange that," I said with a sly smile, and without warning, pulled her out of her seat, grabbing her lunch along the pull, and dragged her towards the bus boy's desk.  
  
He was conversing with Katsuya and Hiroto, but stopped when we approached.  
  
I looked up at Anzu and forced down a laugh as she blushed and figited under the three boy's gaze.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," I greeted with a smile. "Do you mind if she joins you three?"  
  
"Yugi!" she hissed, but I ignored her.  
  
Katsuya glanced at her up and down, giving a wolfish grin.  
  
"You can sit all you want hon," he said, Hiroto nodding in the process.  
  
But my focus was on the bus boy, and waited for his reply.  
  
He glanced at me then up at Anzu, then at his friends then me, before nodding.  
  
"If she wants to she's more then welcome," he said leaning back, hands folded behind his head.  
  
'Not smiling,' I noted to myself with a small frown. 'Hey, if he can smile at me can't he at least smile at Anzu to make her happy?'  
  
I nudged Anzu, and placed her lunch in the desk beside the boy and some how managed to get her into the desk.  
  
She was blushing so hard I accidently let a snigger escape, and recieved a glare from her.  
  
"Yugi," she hissed. "I'm not sitting here eatting lunch."  
  
"Why not?" I whispered back. "You wanted him to notice you and here's the perfect opportunity."  
  
She sighed, before her hand suddenly shot up grabbing my arm.  
  
"If I have to eat here so do you."  
  
"No, no, hey, Anzu, I'm trying to do you a favor," I hissed as I tried escaping her grip.  
  
Anzu put on those hurt sad eyes.  
  
"You're abandoing me?"  
  
I stopped, then sighed, settling in the desk behind her, chewing my sandwich uncomfortably as I discovered that Bakura was munching on rice balls beside me.  
  
Great.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Well, I'd admit that lunch didn't go as I had planned.  
  
Turned out Anzu and the boy only made light conversation and that Katsuya and Hiroto were flinging bits of something at me, and on the other side Bakura was continuing to flick eraser, probably revenge from the first class.  
  
But she did manage a smile out of him, though it was small and seemed kind of forced, but also managed a bit of imformation about him.  
  
His name was Yami Mutou (and I almost spat out my juice when I overheard that) and he was fourteen years old, and transfered here from Egypt.  
  
Intreasting.  
  
He even told her a couple of sentences in Egyptian, translating them afterwards of course.  
  
Skipping the boring, non-eventful classes, Anzu and I were chatting together down the hall, when we both spotted Yami.  
  
Anzu gave a small wave, and Yami waved back, smiling.  
  
Again.  
  
And...was he looking at me?  
  
Seemed so, but why?  
  
What did I do?  
  
Sometimes I think it's shameful that I can't understand guys and I _am_one.  
  
Scary huh?  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~  
  
Review Please! 


	3. Smiles Three

Entry Three  
  
Why do I feel so happy when he smiles?  
  
Why do I feel a bit relieved that he and Anzu aren't going anywhere?  
  
I am such a bad friend. (thunks self on the head)  
  
I was happy that today was Sunday, and that I would be able to have the day off from school, and have some time away from Yami.  
  
"Yugi, I've noticed that you've been more...apart then normal. Did somthing happen at school?" Grandpa asked that morning, as I drank some miso soup.  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa, really. Just some...emotional problems," I sighed, and started pouring sho yu on my rice.  
  
"Is it a girl?"  
  
"Well...a girl is part of the problem, but mostly...a boy."  
  
"A boy?" Grandpa asked, as he sat down with a cup of tea. "Your age? Older? Younger?"  
  
"About my age."  
  
"Tell me Yugi. Please. I know your protective of your feelings, but if its bothering you this much, then I really feel I need to butt in."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa. (deep breath) Okay, well, it started on the first day of school, I bumped into this boy and ended up bumping into him two more times during school. Well, the problem is...I feel happy when he smiles at me and...Anzu...likes him and I feel...guilty. Guilty that I feel a bit releived that their relationship isn't going anywhere," I blurted out, and put my head in my hands. "I feel like such a bad friend."  
  
"Hmmmm, seems to me like your being protective. Yugi, have you been having any feelings for Anzu?"  
  
I looked up.  
  
"Not that I can think off. But I have noticed how pretty she's been and how her skirt...I mean...certain details," I muttered, cheeks heating as I remembered the description I had described about her skirt and thighs. (Baka Yugi)  
  
Grandpa raised an eyebrow, and coughed, before smiling, slyly.  
  
"I'm thinking that maybe you are starting to take your friendship to the next level, Yugi."  
  
I blached, almost falling out of my chair.  
  
"But Grandpa! I'm her friend! When I mean pretty and...stuff...I mean in a friendly way. Nothing what so ever beyond friendship!" I said waving my arms everywhere, cheeks flushing.  
  
"Really. Well, for the first part about the smiling thing, I think it's because your taking it as a sign of friendship. And you only have Anzu for a friend, so I know how happy you would be to make another . And...rethinking the second part...I think it's because you feel, deep down inside, that if she makes a boyfriend, that she will leave you, and you will be alone again."  
  
The words sunk, and I realized that was exactly how I felt, and I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"You're right Grandpa. I don't want to be alone," I said quietly.  
  
I felt his hand pat my own, and I felt better at the small bit of comfort.  
  
"It's alright Yugi. I'm sure Anzu has no intention of leaving you alone."  
  
"I have a feeling of that too, but deep down...I worry."  
  
"Of course you do. Everybody that has been through your situation does," Grandpa reasured.  
  
I sniffed, and broke into another smile.  
  
"Thank you, Grandpa."  
  
"Anytime Yugi, anytime."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well, Sunday went by fast, a little to fast in my opinion.  
  
I took a deep breath and swiped a seat when I could, and sat there, starting to think what I'd do if Anzu left me for a boyfriend.  
  
A frown desended my features as I couldn't think of much, and sighed to myself.  
  
'This is going to become very complicated,' I thought, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Once the train started to open its doors, I hurried out and tried pushing through the crowd, and ran towards the school.  
  
I smiled as I saw Anzu, but slowed as I saw Yami beside her.  
  
She seemed to be chattering gayly, while Yami was distracted with some papers.  
  
'Must be rehearsing for the play,' I thought, then approached with a big smile.  
  
"Morning Anzu!" I greeted.  
  
She stopped in mid sentence and smiled at me.  
  
"Morning! Oh, Yugi you just have to help me!" she pleaded, and I began to worry.  
  
"What's wrong Anzu?" I asked.  
  
She bit her lip, and slowly dragged me to an empty spot before she spilled.  
  
"Yugi, I'm really...not sure..." she started.  
  
"Not sure of what?" I asked. "It's alright Anzu, you can tell me anything. We are friends."  
  
She smiled warmly, that warmed my heart.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think this will work out. Yami just doesn't really like me. It was really sweet of you that you've been trying to set us up, but no, it just won't work."  
  
"What are you saying, Anzu Mazaki?" I asked sternly. "The Anzu I know, wouldn't give up! I could even help you! Slip notes into his locker, and convince him to take you out! Come on, your a great girl to be with, and I'm sure he'll love you to pieces when he gets to know you!"  
  
Anzu's smile grew, and hugged me close, making me blush.  
  
"That's really sweet, but no. I wouldn't want to force Yami into doing something he doesn't want to. If he doesn't love me he doesn't love me."  
  
"Anzu," I said quietly, taking her hands. "I don't like to see you hurt. I know you love him with great passion. Don't give up please. And I promise, I'll help you and stick with you to the very end."  
  
"...Alright, I won't. But why are you doing all this?"  
  
"I want to see you happy."  
  
She blushed, having a shocked expression on her face, before hugging me again, tears running down her face.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi."  
  
"Hey, its nothing. You know, I just can't wait for gym."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"So I can 'accidently' slip how pretty you are," I said grinning mischeviously.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Oh yes, Anzu Mazaki does look like a model. Do I think she'll look good in a bathing suit? Nah, You should try a binkini. Wow! What a knock out that would be!"  
  
"YUGI MUTOU!"  
  
That was my que to run, but we were both laughing, and after that, I think we became a bit closer, our friendship growing stronger.  
  
*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*  
  
So, in the locker room, I pulled my shirt over my head, and noticed Yami was staring at me, and looked up at him to see what he wanted, but he responded by blushing and looking away quickly.  
  
'Wonder what that was about?' I thought.  
  
I then took my pants off, (My P.E shirt was hanging by the middle of my thighs, so nothing was showing!) , when I felt something brush my thigh and looked down to see Yami reaching down beside me, picking up a piece of paper.  
  
He smiled (Damn that smile) at me as he rose back up.  
  
"Dropped my paper," he said, waving it to show his proof, before stuffing it into his bag and running out of the locker room.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, before shaking my head, muttering, "Nut." before pulling up my shorts and also running to the gym. We did our daily laps, before starting on a game of tackle football.  
  
(sarcasm) Joy.  
  
Luckily, I was on Anzu's side, but unfortunately Katsuya and Hiroto, pluse Bakura were on the other.  
  
And those three are pretty much the roughest players in the school.  
  
I felt myself panic as the whistle blew, and out of the blue came the ball and came right into my hands.  
  
Seeing the whole otherside come charging for me, made me cry out and run like mad.  
  
I don't really remember what happened, except run blindly, feeling myself dodging heavy masses of bodies, when I realized that I was close to the othersides goal.  
  
I picked up speed, running as fast as my damn short legs could carry me, and threw myself forward to get over the line.  
  
At that moment, when I landed, I felt arms wrap around my waist as I collided to the ground, and looked up to see...Yami?  
  
Yami grinned, as he reached for the football.  
  
"Good try, but not good enough," he said in my ear, and pulled himself up, before sitting back down on my back.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Why should I? The winner should be _above_ the loser."  
  
I felt myself fuming.  
  
'How dare he call me that!' I thought angrily and tried jumping up, but his weight was to heavy.  
  
I heard laughing around me, and tried my best to ignore it, but the chanting of 'loser, loser, loser, los...' was pounding in my ears, and I felt it.  
  
The emotion I tried my best to never show.  
  
My vision went all fuzzy, and something wet slowly glided down my face.  
  
My tongue flicked on the wet drop, and it tasted salty.  
  
I was crying.  
  
With surprising strength, I was able to slid out from under Yami, then ran back towards the locker room, hearing the laughter getting louder.  
  
I barely caught a glimpse of Anzu.  
  
She looked upset, and I felt a bit better that she was scowling at the boys who were laughing there heads off at me.  
  
I ran through the locker, not caring if the teacher was mad at me for running before the end of class, and out the other end, running till I ran into a random room.  
  
As I looked up, I was surprised to find myself in the library which, thankfully, was empty, except for a male student.  
  
I quickly walked towards him, passed him, and plopped down at a nearby table, burying my head into my arms.  
  
I was sooooo embarrassed.  
  
Sure, I've been humiliated before, but that was the ultimate humiliation.  
  
Taking a shuddering breath, a let the tears I had been holding, fall, cascading down my face.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the chair before me move and something heavy plop into it.  
  
I sniffed, and looked up to see the student looking down at me with stunning blue eyes, staring down at me, boring into my mind.  
  
From my guess, he was tall, brown hair, and had an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Girl trouble?" he asked in a slight low voice.  
  
I wiped my tears away and shook my head.  
  
"Try boy trouble. Pluse humilation," I stumbled out, not caring if I was blurting out everything to a total stranger.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yami Mutou," I growled angrily. "I hate that bastard!"  
  
To my surprise, and annoyance, the student let out a chuckle.  
  
"Ah, so has little Yami caused trouble already?" he asked, leaning back, crossing one leg over the other.  
  
"You know him?" I asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes. He, unfortunately, is my little cousin. His father died recently, and moved in with my family. So currently, he is also my step brother. Oh, yes, my manners. I am Seto Kaiba," he introduced and held out a hand.  
  
I sniffed again, and managed a smile, shaking his hand.  
  
"My name is Yugi Mutou."  
  
"So your the one Yami's been talking about."  
  
"What has he been saying?" I asked, feeling myself becoming angry.  
  
"How your a klutz and seem to be flirting with him."  
  
I snapped.  
  
"I AM GOING TO PUNCH HIM TO HELL THAT STUPID FUCKEN BASTARD! FLIRTING MY ASS! I WOULD NEVER LOOK AT HIM TWICE IF HE HADN'T HAD SOME RESEMBLENCE TO ME!"  
  
"Calm down, Mutou. I was joking. I guess you really are irritated with him."  
  
I immediately cooled off, and took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"Don't do that, please. So, what did he _really_ say."  
  
"He said you were a klutz. And he...thinks you're intreasting."  
  
I blinked, then rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, really interesting," I said sarcastically.  
  
Kaiba-san chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"You must really hate him."  
  
"Its been on and off for a while, but after that stunt he pulled, I hate him. Really hate him."  
  
He nodded, then glanced out of the window, and I started following his gaze and saw that we were actually quite close to the field.  
  
I groaned as I realized that I had circled around and was almost back where I started, seeing the lockers right across from the library, and I saw Yami glancing at me, as he sat on a bench.  
  
I calmly walked up towards the window, put on my best glare, stuck my tongue at him, and pulled the blinds down.  
  
Turning, stiffly, I sat back into my seat, fuming.  
  
"Mature," Kaiba-kun said sarcatically.  
  
"Proud," I mumbled.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~  
  
I didn't bother coming to class till the last, and when the bell rang, I grabbed Anzu and hurried out of the building, not even glancing towards Yami, who seemed to be about to call my name but I was out the door.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" Anzu asked, frowing in concern.  
  
"I feel better. I got back at him," I said smiling.  
  
"Now I'm really worried. You never really want revenge on someone, at least...never before..."  
  
"Desperate times called for desperate measures. But it wasn't anything _that_ bad Anzu," I said with a smile. "I only stuck out my tongue and shut the blinds on him in the library."  
  
"Ouch, re-jection!" she said and laughed.  
  
"And I'd thought you'd take Yami's side," I teased.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. He may be cute, but I can't really be happy with a guy who hurts you like that."  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Thanks Anzu. You're a real good friend."  
  
"No problem Yugi."  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
The next day, I was clutching a love letter that Anzu wrote for Yami, and was feeling a bit nervous as I approached his locker.  
  
I glanced to see if anyone was watching, before jamming it in the side so some of it stuck out.  
  
I sighed as I backed away, only to bump into someone.  
  
My body froze up, as my stomach did flip flops.  
  
'Please say it isn't Yami,' I begged as I turned, and indeed it was him.  
  
He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, before his face fell, and looked away from me.  
  
"Um, Yugi. I...want to apologize. I never meant to embarrass you."  
  
"Never meant to?" I asked calmly.  
  
He blushed, which oddly occured to be funny and couldn't help it as the edge of my lip twitched upward.  
  
"Well...uh...I mean...," he stuttered, stumbling all over his words.  
  
I actually felt bad for him.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you."  
  
"What? Just like that?" he asked in stunned surprise.  
  
"Yep," I said, and started to walk away before I stopped and turned towards him again. "But please. Don't do that anymore."  
  
Yami smiled, and nodded.  
  
"You have my word."  
  
I nodded my thanks, and did something I haven't done often to him.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I'm enjoying writing it! Oh, and just to clarify. Yugi may seem he's starting to fall for Anzu, but he isn't. And about the three thingy. Anzu, may drop Yami and go for someone else, but we'll see! ^_______^  
  
Little something: I'm debating. I have a little bonous thingy, and I can either post it as a chapter, or as its own Fan fic. You choose, please.  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	4. Smiles Four

Mijikai: Sorry for the delay, bad writers block and I've been busy with my original stories. If you have the time can you do me the honor in reading the first chapter in the Fanfiction.Press?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Four  
  
It never was easy being stage manager and it still isn't.  
  
All the people's calls, wanting me to solve their problems.  
  
I sighed as I was called for the fifth time and was confronted by the girl who was to play Momoku, and how she ranted on on how she hated her kimono!  
  
"Yes, yes, we can get it altered. Okay, red instead of purple, sakura instead of lilies, yes, yes," I said, though felt so exasperated in the inside.  
  
"Good. And make sure that you alter a few of these decorations that go in my hair. It's disgraceful. Who ever heard of a bird that hangs in someone's hair." she droned on, and I felt like crying.  
  
"And these flowers that you are suppose to wear."  
  
"I think they look beautiful on you," interrupted Yami, who just came up behind her.  
  
The girl, Osanai, blushed as she turned around, and started to silently flirt with Yami.  
  
"Yami!" she squealed. "What a delightful surprise. You really think those flowers look good in my hair?"  
  
"Yes, they radiate your features," he explained and Kimi giggled in delight.  
  
For some reason I felt anger?  
  
Was I jealous!?  
  
No, no, it couldn't be.  
  
It must be because I want Anzu to be the one flirting with him instead of Kimi.  
  
I felt heat creep into my cheeks, and turned around quickly so they went un- noticed, and it took several deep breaths before I gained control on my rampage of emotions and pushed them back, and turned back around to face the two.  
  
"Well, then if we're settled, Osanai, then I'll be over here," I said quickly and hurried off to where the props were being made.  
  
I stood before the unfinished house of Momoku and kneeled down to one side and reached for the brush, dipped it in the brown paint, and started painting.  
  
I was a bit distracted with my work that I didn't notice someone joined me till my brush bumped theirs.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
My head slowly looked up and I felt that uneasy feeling enter my gut and heat creep into my cheeks as I looked up at him.  
  
He looked at me with those purple eyes, waiting to see what I would say.  
  
I stayed quiet deciding what do say, before I shrugged and went back to painting.  
  
We painted Momoku's house, side-by-side, till the bell rang, and I smiled at the finished progress.  
  
That was a good sign.  
  
As I grabbed my backpack and was about to leave, I caught Yami and thanked him.  
  
"If you hadn't helped, I'd probably be still painting that sucker, and then we'd be a bit behind in schedule," I said with a hint of a half smile upon my lips.  
  
"Next time, all you need to do is ask," he said to me with his usual mask of no emotion, but I saw light dance upon his eyes, or was that the lighting?  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
I took a shuddering breath as I faced Katsuya and tried my best to ignore the stare he was boring into me.  
  
'Why did I have to be parterned up with him?' I thought as I shakily opened the text book.  
  
"Name two similies and place it into a sentence," I said.  
  
"You are a _scranny_ brat who is two _small_ and _weak_ to even be considered a boy."  
  
I winced.  
  
"Okay. I guess I deserved that..." I murmured.  
  
"Damn right you do! Drama, feh, what kind of man takes drama?" he sneered.  
  
" Yami takes drama," I spoke up and blushed as his brownish eyes bored into my eyes.  
  
"Look, twerp, Yami's been acting pretty strange lately and I know it has to do with you!" he growled. "So what ever your doing to him, stop it now, or I'll kick you ass so bad that moving will be a distant memory."  
  
I nodded frantically, though I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
(-- Okay so I had a vague idea...)  
  
The rest of English was a nightmare and I anticipated when I was able to escape it, and once that bell ran I couldn't help but sigh in relief.  
  
Language was uneventful, though I had the feeling that someone was staring at my back, but I dared not look.  
  
Once class let out, I raced towards my locker and hurried with the combination and snatched up the note Anzu had written and I took a quick glance around before wedging it on the side of Yami's locker, then running for it so I wouldn't be caught.  
  
How akward that would have been.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
As I was exiting the school building, I bumped into a very familiar aquaintance I had met in the library.  
  
"Kabai-kun!" I shouted in surprise when he came up to me.  
  
"Yugi," he said with a nod.  
  
"Nice to see you again," I said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to see you too," he countered back. "Yugi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, you know that poem we have to write for English?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yeah, though it was not that easy," I said as I remembered the late night hours flipping through the Japanese-English dictionary.  
  
"Well, I need some help, can you come over to my place and help me get the idea how these Amerian poems work?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, but I should call Grandpa..." I started.  
  
"You can call him on the way to my place," he insisted and took my arm and pulled me passed the crowd of people and towards the streets.  
  
My jaw dropped as I stared at the black limo that rested on the curb, and a butler was there, standing by the door, and opened it.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Kaiba," he said with a bit of a bow. "and you sir," he added as he bowed his head to me.  
  
I quickly did the same before being pushed inside and there sitting at the very edge was Yami, nose in the script of the play.  
  
I felt my stomach squirm and my heart pound.  
  
'Gods! Why am I having this reaction! Maybe because I'm used to having him be so mean and am anticipating for him to make me mad. Yes that's it exactly,' I told myself as I sat in the seat that was across from Yami.  
  
Kaiba-kun took a seat beside me and the door was shut, and the motor started.  
  
"So, little cousin, how was your day?" Kaiba-kun said casually, and Yami scowled at his paper and looked up to retort back.  
  
"Stop calling me little cousin. I'm just as old as you and...Yugi?"  
  
I looked up from staring at the window and did a curt wave to indicate a hello, and looked back outside.  
  
"So, how was your day," Seto asked again.  
  
"Uh...fine...I guess," Yami mumbled.  
  
"Why so secretive. You usually have a complaint here and there, and expressing your problems about a certain crush..." Seto drawled on casually, and I could almost sense a smirk.  
  
"Shut up you mellon head!" Yami shouted.  
  
"What? Afraid to tell me about your crush? Or is there a reason you can't tell it in front of Yugi-kun?"  
  
There was silence and I finally looked up to see Yami staring at Seto with cold eyes, while he smirked.  
  
"Okay, then, fine," Yami said with clenched teeth. "She is cute, angelic, one heck of a temper when angry, quite sarcastic, and...she is the most perfect little thing I've ever seen."  
  
I felt two emotions well up inside.  
  
I felt jealousy, anger, happiness, and relief.  
  
I could understand happiness in relief because it meant it was a good chance in being Anzu, but...why the other two.  
  
Surely I had no reason to feel that way.  
  
I felt like I wanted to hit myself repeadedly till these confusing questions and emotions could just disappear.  
  
A chuckle brough me back to reality and I looked up to see the oddest sight I thought I'd never see.  
  
Yami was hunched up, staring at his lap, blushing!  
  
And Kaiba-kun seemed to be having a laughing fit.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the funny scean and wished that I had brought my camera.  
  
Suddenly, the limo had stopped and the door was opened, and I stared as I looked up at the biggest home I had ever seen.  
  
"Yugi Mutou," Kaiba-kun said as he stood before the front door. "Welcome to Kaiba Mansion."  
  
"Wow," I whispered as I slowly walked up the pathway to the front door and I heard a chukle behind me and blushed slightly as I reconized it to be Yami's.  
  
"Come in, come in," Kaiba-kun prodded as he opened the door and pushed me inside.  
  
The inside was beautiful and lavish and eveything seemed to blur as I was led to the living room, and seated myself on a white couch, Kaiba-kun beside me and Yami sitting upon a chair beside the couch, reading over the script.  
  
"Okay," Kaiba-kun started. "First of all how do I start the poem?"  
  
"Well, choose a subject. Anything that inspires you alot," I suggested.  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"Then think of characteristics that this inspiration has."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"List them and just...put them together."  
  
"Hmmm, sounds so simple yet I still don't get it," Kaiba-kun murmured, so I spent the next hour showing him examples and helping him create his own poem.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
I started as I looked up and Yami stood beside me, carrying a tray with three cups of tea and cookies.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I took a cup and sipped it. "Mmmm, yum, this is good. Taste like cinnamen."  
  
"Oh yes," Kaiba-kun said as he sipped his own. "Yami's favorite. How polite to share it with us."  
  
Yami scowled at Kaiba-kun as he sipped his own, and picked up the plate of sugar cookies and held them out to me.  
  
"Oh, thank you," I said as I took one.  
  
It was so small and seemed so delicate.  
  
I took a bite and was not prepared for the delightful taste that flooded my tastebuds.  
  
"These are really good," I complimented, and for some reason Yami smiled down at the floor, and a faint blush occupied his cheeks.  
  
"You know," Kaiba-kun said casually, as he placed his cup down and picked up one of the small sugar cookies. "These were made by Yami himself."  
  
"Really?" I asked and turned to Yami, who slowly nodded.  
  
"Its an old recipe from my mother," he explained as he looked up at me. "And I'm glad you enjoy them."  
  
Kaiba-kun snorted, as he popped the whole cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Who ever doesn't is an aximoran."  
  
"How low for someone who knows a vocabulary for mature people only?" Yami said and Seto threw a pillow at him.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*(*~(~*(~*(~*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*  
  
Once I got home, Grandpa drilled me with questions on where I had been, and I felt guilt that I forgot to call him with all the excitment in being in a real mansion and all, so I apologized and promised not to do it again.  
  
The next day, Anzu started chattering on how her ballet lessons were and how her mentor had informed her that she should be thinking in going to New York to study more about ballet.  
  
I was happy for her, of course, but felt sad.  
  
Sad that she may leave me all alone, for she was my only friend.  
  
But as a good friend, I pushed down my sadness and smiled brightly for her, not giving a hint of sadness I felt.  
  
Calculous was boring, as usual, and I was a bit happier in science, thought the happiness faded as my Sama announced a pop quiz.  
  
Most of the questions were a bit harder then usual, but luckily I drilled myself on them last night and knew them perfectly well.  
  
It was such a relief the bell rang.  
  
In science, nothing, except Bakura blew up something (_--_ again) and was forbidden near the cabinet again.  
  
During break, I was talking quietly with Anzu, when my history teacher called me to the desk.  
  
Thoughly confused, and afraid I was in trouble, I followed him to the desk, where to my surprise, Yami was also.  
  
My teacher, Takahashi-sama, sat in it and looked at both of us with beady eyes.  
  
"Mutou, Yugi," he said, "Mr. Yami Mutou here seems to need a bit of tutoring in History. And since you've been doing well in this subject, I've chosen you to help him raise his progress."  
  
"Uh...okay sir..." I said, but my brain was numb.  
  
Would I ever get away from Yami?  
  
Not that I didn't like him or anything anymore, but it was just...he made me nervous and feel this weird emotion I didn't like and wanted it to go away.  
  
And the closer I was to him, the more it affected me and it sometimes made me want to burst into tears.  
  
But I couldn't disobey my sama's orders so nodded obediently.  
  
"You will meet together during lunch and after school. Agreed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," we both said and we were excused.  
  
I numbly walked back to my desk, and Anzu glanced at me with concern.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," I answered with a smile and somehow adverted the subject away from me and back to what ever we were talking about.  
  
It seemed Gym and Drama went by too fast and there I was, sitting across from Yami in the libaray in a deserted area.  
  
"So when did the Samurai first decide to betray there people and masters?" I asked as I looked up from a huge text book, and frowned as I saw Yami reading something instead of paying attention.  
  
He looked up with a start, and crumpled up the paper into his fist and slid it under the table.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"The samurai. When did the samurai decide it was best to rob there people instead of protecting them?" I asked.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"You tell me," he said, and I growled in fusration.  
  
Luckily the end of lunch bell rang and I got up from my chair and slammed the book shut.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry!" Yami said as he too rose up, and noticed my anger.  
  
"Yami," I said as calmly as I could. "Get your act together! Stop having your head in the clouds and come back to earth!"  
  
Yami seemd hurt and I immediately felt bad.  
  
"I'm sorry," I sighed, as he silently collected his book bag. "I didn't mean to lash..."  
  
"No Yugi, you have every right, and I'm sorry," he said and hurried out of the room.  
  
I was a bit slower as I left the library and entered my next class.  
  
In English, Anzu seemed a bit quiet, and solomn, and I became concerned.  
  
"Anzu, something wrong?" I asked, and she slowly looked at me.  
  
"Yugi, you know Yami?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I said slowly.  
  
"Well, the more I saw you sneak those letters for me in his locker the more I became to tell him how I felt instead of being a secret admirer. So I told him how I felt. He regected me, saying he only saw me as a friend, and offered to be one. I accepted but my heart still hurts," she whispered and silent tears left her eyes.  
  
I patted her on the back, telling her it was alright and that she should forget Yami.  
  
After a while, her tears dried and she became a bit happier.  
  
"Thanks Yugi," she whispered as the teacher came in.  
  
"My pleasure," I said with a wink.  
  
*(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)*  
  
After school I slowly dragged myself to the library and once I went inside, I was surprised it was deserted, even the librarian was gone.  
  
The only one who was inside was Yami, who was sitting at the same table we were at at lunch, staring into space.  
  
I took a deep breath and went up to my spot and picked out the text book we were studying in class and opened it.  
  
"Okay, Yami, lets start at the beginning," I said. "Now I'm going to read the page and its up to you to take notes."  
  
Yami silently got out a piece of paper and pencil, and I began to read.  
  
"I'm going to start with the chapter of Egpyt, since that was the first area we learned about, and we are going to be tested on it soon. Subject: Pyramids. Introduction on when the pyramids were first discovered. The temple of the goddess Isis, known, as the Pearl of Egypt, stands on the little island of Philae near the first cataract of the..." I paused as I felt something brush my fingers on the hand I had resting on the table, and looked up, glancing suspiciously at Yami, but he was innocent, or so it seemed.  
  
His right hand was scribbling down on the paper while his left hand was under the table.  
  
"...Nile, nor far from Aswan. Although it was built long after the last..." another pause.  
  
This time I glanced at my hand and caught Yami's right hand ontop of mine.  
  
"Um...Yami," I started, but he only grasped my hand tightly and rose up from his seat, and leaned across the table and...kissed me.  
  
I gasped in surprise, and pushed him away with wide eyes.  
  
"Yami?" I asked.  
  
"Yugi," he said calmly like he had done nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"What are you doing?" I gasped.  
  
"Expressing my feelings for you," he answered. "I love you."  
  
"But you said it was a she!" I protested.  
  
"I lied," he said and kissed me again.  
  
I was terrified, and panced greatly.  
  
I pushed him off me, causing my chair to fall back and I rolled out of it and hit the book shelf.  
  
I slowly curled up and cried.  
  
I heard footsteps coming towards me and flinched as a hand touched my shoulder.  
  
"Yug..."  
  
"Please don't," I whispered as I shook.  
  
"Yugi...I'm sorry. Its just I thought you felt the same for me," he explained and I gained the guts to look up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"These," he said and held up paper with writing on it. "I saw you place each letter in my locker and...its just the way you act around me."  
  
I slowly uncurled and leaned my back against the bookshelf and gazed at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Those were from Anzu. I was just delivering them," I explained quietly and I saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes, and he slowly stood up and stuffed the letters into his bag.  
  
"Yugi," he said quietly as he turned his back on me. "I am truely sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll have Takahashi-sama assign a new tutor for me. I'm really sorry."  
  
With what he said, he left the library, and I was left there, in tears.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(*~(~  
  
Mijikai: I hope this is a good enough chapter to get people to forgive me for the long wait, and if I don't have writers block, I'll post the next chapter soon.  
  
Yami:....What is this crap!  
  
Mijikai: I did say it was shonen ai.  
  
Y/Y: (looks at each other then looks away blushing)  
  
Yami: -oo- Yugi?  
  
Yugi: -oo- Yes?  
  
Yami: You know I wouldn't do that, right?  
  
Yugi: Yes of course! (backs away from Yami)  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Mijikai: Please review! 


	5. Smiles Five

Mijikai: -^^- Aw shucks. Thanks for all the reviews, they almost made be blush.  
  
Yami:...I would just _love_ to see that. (full of sarcasm)  
  
Mijikai: What do you mean by that?  
  
Yami: I'm being sarcastic.  
  
Mijikai: I can...see that.  
  
Yugi: Is there a reason why you two can't get along?  
  
Mijikai: Yes.  
  
Yami: Mostly because A'ra wants to kill me. BECAUSE SHE THINKS BAKURA'S HOT!  
  
Bakura: -OO- (blush)  
  
Yami: Not you Bakura other Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Oh. (walks away)  
  
Y.Bakura: -OO-  
  
A'ra: I just mearly like the evil in him, and he's nothing compared to whom I really think is...what you today people put it...hot.  
  
Mijikai: We are soooo getting off topic. Time to stop chattering and on with the chapter...(looks at readers) You people didn't just read all this did you?  
  
(Some nod)  
  
Mijikai: -- (sigh) I should get a private chat room for our embarrassing and rediculous dicussions.  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~  
  
(BONOUS ENTRY OF YAMI'S JOURNAL!)  
  
~Yami's Entry~  
  
Well, I did it.  
  
I told him, but I fear it was not as I had expected.  
  
I had been so sure he felt like I do him, but when he told me that the letters weren't from him, I felt a bit crushed, plus a bit guilty.  
  
My heart was heavy and I felt like I was going to cry, but I knew better.  
  
I avoided meeting up with Jou and Honda, for I didn't really feel like being with people as cheerful and as energetic as them.  
  
(Sigh)  
  
I'm pathetic.  
  
The limo was waiting out where it always was and once I ducked into it, I found Seto there, typing on his lab top, focused, as usual.  
  
"So, did you tell your 'crush'?" he asked absentmindedly.  
  
I sat heavily across from him, and dug out an ice tea from the cooler department and took a long draught before answering.  
  
"Do we have any beer?" I asked.  
  
Seto stopped his typing and looked up at me, as he slowly closed the top.  
  
"Rejected?" he asked, a bit of pity in his eyes.  
  
"And a huge misunderstanding."  
  
"Do tell," he said calmly as he folded his legs, hands folded in his lap like he was a businsess man. "I'm waiting."  
  
I took a deep shuddering breath before closing the window that connected the back with the driver.  
  
It was no business of the driver to know about this.  
  
"We....I was being tutored by them, and...I told them how I felt and it turned out I made a horrible mistake."  
  
"Did she turn out to have a boyfriend already?" Seto asked.  
  
"No," I answered a bit coldly, a bit more then I intended. "Unlike you, I made sure they were single."  
  
Seto blushed, probably remembering that past time when he kissed a girl and ended up being harrassed by her boyfriend for four months till he, Seto, moved.  
  
"Eh...go on," he grunted, blush still staining his cheeks.  
  
"I...well, maybe it was a bit my fault...I think I might have moved to soon..."  
  
"Yami, how many times must I tell you. Aquaintance, friendship, love, purposal, and then marriage. So, how soon did you go?" he asked.  
  
"I...kissed them," I admitted, a bit shameful now.  
  
"Oh. That is a bit too soon," Seto murmured.  
  
"But I thought they loved me too. I saw them slipping notes into my locker and they were all love letters signed by a secret admirer. And I've noticed their actions when I'm around was a bit hesitant and sometimes kluzy. Maybe I should have waited till I had everything straight," I muttered softly, feeling the emotion of pain and rejection run up my heart.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Seto confirmed, patting me on the shoulder. "She probably was a slutty bitch who throws her pretty looks at any guy she could get her hands on. Or maybe the type where they pretend to love you, then dump you just to laugh at your pain..."  
  
"YUGI ITSN'T LIKE THAT!" I shouted, and gasped, clapping both hands to my mouth.  
  
'Shit, I did not mean to say that. Damn it!'  
  
Seto looked at me with steady eyes, and I could see his mouth had dropped slightly before he closed it again.  
  
He leaned back caseually, and continued to gaze at me with no emotion or giving away in what he was thinking.  
  
I couldn't take it and burst.  
  
"Okay so so what if I had a crush on a guy!" I asked, knowing I was probably blushing hard. "And you can insult me, tease me, or treat me like dirt now that you know, but do you know what Kaiba? I won't care!"  
  
Seto continued to stare at me, then parted his lips to speak.  
  
"I had my suspicions it was him. The way you looked at him, and even had the heart to give up your precious stash of cinnimen tea that your father gave to you as a present. And you even shared your special cooking, that you hide from people because you are afraid they would think you were a woman instead of a man. You let him on on that secret, and you didn't seem worried at all. And besides, I wouldn't blame you for liking Yugi. I would probably fall from him myself if I wasn't straight."  
  
"Who says you are?" I asked, and I had the satisfaction in making him blush.  
  
"W-what do you mean by that!" he stammered.  
  
"Nothing," I said casually and crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, smirking at my flustered cousin. "Nothing at all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was late at night, and I couldn't sleep as the event ran through my mind.  
  
Damnit, I felt so guilty in what I had done.  
  
'He probably hates me, and now he'll spread rumors that I'm gay,' I thought sadly, and tears leaked from my eyes. 'I'd thought it would be different this time. Where people would accept me and I would find someone. That bastard Marik blabbed to everyone in Egypt when I told him how I felt. That was the end of our friendship and my life there. And to top it off, Dad had to go out and die on me.'  
  
I buried my face into my pillow and couldn't help but cry.  
  
Why was life so cruel to me?  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Entry Five  
  
The last two days were terrible.  
  
I spent the last two days locked up in my room and crying.  
  
I was so confused and felt so much guilt, and most of all I was scared.  
  
All these emotions within me were making my heart beat and my stomach squirm, but that wasn't what was scaring me.  
  
No.  
  
What scared me is that I was actually, maybe, falling for a guy!  
  
'Great, now people have another excuse to treat me like dirt and tease me.'  
  
I hate my life!  
  
I sniffed as I curled up tighter upon my bed and buried my face into my pillow.  
  
A knock startled me and I quickly looked up, and wipped my eyes, and sniffed.  
  
"Yugi, its me Grandpa, can I come in?"  
  
"Yes," I said, and blushed.  
  
It sounded more like a croak then a word.  
  
The door opened and Grandpa slowly came in and sat beside me, and I could feel his gaze boring into me.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong, you've been in distress for some time now," Grandpa send gently, and I sniffed again.  
  
"Its nothing that should concern you Grandpa," I said and forced out a smile. "It will probably be over in a couple of hours. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Grandpa had that look in his eye and I knew he was going to try to coax it out of me.  
  
"Yugi, you don't have to tell me directly, but I would like a bit of knowledge of what's bothering you so I could help."  
  
I bit my lip, deciding in how I could explain a little bit of it without dismaying or having Grandpa faint dead upon the floor.  
  
"Okay, it has to do with the emotion of...love. Though I'm not sure if I should and feel very uncomfortable."  
  
Grandpa nodded, like he understood, and a smile appeared.  
  
"I think I know who can help you. If you don't mind seeing a phyciatrist that is..." Grandpa started, but I interupted him with a curt nod.  
  
"Acutally, I think that might help."  
  
"Okay, I'll go make an appointment," Grandpa said and I finally cracked a smile, a grateful one at that.  
  
He left and it was only mear mintues before he returned.  
  
"He can see you today actually, right at this moment...if you don't mind..."  
  
"The sooner the better," I sighed and left.  
  
I was a bit nervous that my cousiler was going to be a guy since my problem was that I might, slight chance in being, that I was homosexual, which really gives me the creeps, and sort of wished it was a woman.  
  
'This man would probably look at me with disgust and do what ever he could in getting me out of his office. Or worse, maybe I'll fall for him! AH! BAKA, DON'T THINK SUCH THINGS!'  
  
It was just a whirl of worries as I slowly headed towards the little one story building that had a hand on a sign saying 'Phyciatrist.'  
  
I went right in, and my stomach grew even more uneasy as I stated my name and was led to a room.  
  
I was left to knock on the door, and heard a cheery, 'come in.' and did so.  
  
Inside was pretty simple.  
  
White four walls, small window, brown coach for patients to lay on, a stool, and office area.  
  
Yes very simple.  
  
A man, or actually a young female teenager, about my age turned around from her desk and smiled down upon me.  
  
She had bright blonde hair, short, bright green eyes, and wearing a regular green shirt and badge skirt, ending at her knees.  
  
"Greetings, you are..." she glanced at her sheet. "Yugi Mutou?"  
  
"Yes," I said stunned.  
  
'Its a girl? I thought Grandpa said he, and isn't she a little young. Cute too. Ha! Maybe I'm not gay after all!'  
  
"Please take a seat," she said, idicating towards the coach.  
  
I sat upon its edge and waited.  
  
"Um...aren't you a little young to be a phyciatrist?" I asked and she chuckled.  
  
"Oh I'm mearly an assistant, he should be coming along any moment now," she said, crushing my hopes. "By the way my name is Mana"  
  
"Nice to meet you Mana," I said with a smile, when the door suddenly opened.  
  
It was a young man, looking to be out of his college years.  
  
He was tall...very tall...and had dark purple hair, reaching his slim shoulders and blue eyes.  
  
His skin was tanned and he wore all...purple and around his neck, I noticed, was a tiny staff with a green gem within it.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Mutou, I'm Mahado," he said with a kind smile.  
  
He sat upon the stool, while Mana stood beside him, pencil ready to take notes.  
  
"Now, from what I heard, you've been having problems with love?" he asked, getting to the point.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Well...uh...its a bit...complicated..." I stammered, blushing really hard.  
  
"Take your time," Mahado reasured. "a lot of people get this way on their first day."  
  
"Well...I'm just a bit embarrassed because...I'm scared..."  
  
"Go on," he urged. "Don't worry. What your problem is is probably something I've had many times before."  
  
I took a deep shuddering breath and decided to just blurt it out.  
  
"There is this...person. And I've been feeling strangely about them, and one day they confessed to me that they liked me and moved a bit too soon, and it scared me..." I finally got out, and Mahado-san pursed his lips and frowned.  
  
"Hmmm, did they force themselves onto you?" he asked. "Would you consider this as a form of rape?"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"NONONONONONO!" I protested, hands waving everywhere. "Well, yes, they did sort of force themselves on me, but no, I do not think it as some kind of rape."  
  
Mahado-san frowned even deeper, and I was afraid in what he'd say.  
  
"Mr. Mutou," he said gently and smiled. "Please tell me straight out what the problem is. From what you've been telling me, I see no real reason to come here."  
  
I blushed even harder, and gripped the couch seat and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, but promise not to look too disgusted with me," I murmured.  
  
"Never," Mahado-san said with a shake of his head. "Now go on."  
  
'Okay, here it goes.'  
  
"What I've told you was the problem though it may not seem like a big deal because it isn't a form of rape. But it is because what I've lacked to tell you was that that person is a guy."  
  
There was silence, and I bowed my head deeper and blushed even harder.  
  
"So..." I forced out. "after that event I'm afraid I might be becoming homosexual and...I'm scared, and don't know what to do!"  
  
Tears trailed down my face.  
  
I was so ashamed, maybe it wasn't such I good idea to tell them.  
  
Maybe I should have kept it to myself and pretended that nothing was wrong.  
  
I felt a hand placed over my shoulder and looked up to see Mana smiling down upon me.  
  
No disgust or pity in her eyes, just bright energetic energy and a bit of sadness, for me I presumed.  
  
"Its alright," she said kindly. "This is nothing we aren't used too. Most patients we receive are homosexual."  
  
"She's right," Mahado-san said with a nod, and he too was smiling brightly. "And I'm glad you were able to have the courage to ask for help. Most keep it to themselves and end up commiting suicide."  
  
"I admit, if Grandpa hadn't suggested it, I might have," I admitted.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and who I saw made my jaw drop.  
  
"Sorry doc, but I had to ask you som...what are you doing here!" Katsuya shouted as he spotted me.  
  
"Um...um...ah..."  
  
Mahado-san looked from one of us to the other, then looked at me again.  
  
"Is this the boy you were talking about?" he asked.  
  
I blushed deeply.  
  
"No, no, no," I protested with the shake of my head.  
  
"Well, since your obviously busy, I'll come back later..." Katsuya said, but Mahado-san stopped him.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Jounouchi, I would like you to stay. Seems Mr. Mutou has the same problem as you, and maybe you can help him along."  
  
Katsuya stared at me, then snorted.  
  
"Him? Have my problem, fat chance of that."  
  
"Mr. Mutou, why don't you tell Mr. Jounouchi your problem," Mahado- san said calmly.  
  
I bowed my head as the words escaped my lips.  
  
"I'm afraid I might becoming homosexual."  
  
Katsuya stared at me.  
  
"You ain't joking are you?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then maybe we do have the same problem," he said and closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "But I swear, if any of what you hear gets out I swear I'll..."  
  
"That will be enough," Mahado-san said firmly. "Mr. Jounouchi, can you please tell Yugi what your problem is?"  
  
Katsuya only glared at me before replying.  
  
"I have crush on a some guy and I'm trying to get myself back to girls again," he said, and blushed.  
  
I chuckled lightly, but I think Katsuya took it the wrong way because he snarled at me.  
  
"What's so funny!" he snapped.  
  
I immediately stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I meant no offense, its just that I was happy that we both have the exact same problem. Except...I kind of hurt the one I-think- I'm starting-to-like's feelings."  
  
"Oh, tell me about him," Katsuya said.  
  
I was surprised at how kind he was being.  
  
Or maybe it was because there was a counsiler in here.  
  
But there was no snarl or sneer on his face that he usually would have on for me even if there was supervision.  
  
'Oh well, best grab this lucky chance.'  
  
"Well...he's nice, cute, annoying, agressive and jumps to conclusions way to much," I murmured.  
  
"I see we're getting along better," Mahado-san said happily. "Now, Jou," he said, dropping the formality. "you've been giving discription all this month but you never tell me who exactly he is. Can you do it now? Now that you have someone else that shares the same problem as you?"  
  
Katsuya took a deep breath.  
  
"If you tell I'll pummel you into a bloody pulp," Katsuya warned to me and I gulped. "His name is...Seto Kaiba."  
  
My jaw dropped as I stared at him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!?" I blurted out. "You mean Mutou-kun's cousin!?"  
  
Katsuya looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
  
Well, so much for getting along.  
  
"What do you know of him?" he asked, curiously, but with a slight deadly spice.  
  
"Well, I know he likes to joke alot when he's with Mutou-kun. But I don't blame you for liking him. He really is a nice guy."  
  
Katsuya blushed and a small smile touched his lips.  
  
"Yeah, he is," he said a bit dazed, before shaking his head out of the clouds. "Okay now you."  
  
I thought I was going to faint.  
  
"..............."  
  
"Well!"  
  
"...........phami," I murmured.  
  
"Sorry didn't catch that," Katsuya said as he cupped his ear.  
  
"YAMI!" I shouted. "THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"  
  
Katsuya blinked dumbly, as I burst into tears, and felt the embrace of Mana.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Mahado-san's blue eyes.  
  
"Its alright, Yugi," he said with a smile. "You don't need to cry."  
  
"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "I'm acting like a three year old."  
  
"Its quite alright," he reasured. "I've had people age forty who had worse water works then you. And trust me, I don't exagerate when I say water works."  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Yami."  
  
I looked at Katsuya hesitantly, and flinched as I saw the livid look on his face.  
  
"So you were the one Yami's been sulking over! You bastard!" he shouted. "Do you even know what you've done to him! He's been a wreck for the last two days!"  
  
Now I was mad.  
  
I stood up from the couch and comfronted him.  
  
"You call me a bastard!" I shouted back. "He's the one who made a move on me when I wasn't even ready! And he's been a wreck!? I'm the one whose been crying my fucken eyes out all these passed two days! And I don't even know why I'm telling you this because you just don't have enough heart to understand me! No one understands me except for myself!"  
  
(-^^- I admit, I do sound selfish, but that remark just didn't improve my bad mood)  
  
"Then why don't you quit yapping and fucking tell me!" he shouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because its none of your damn business!"  
  
I turned towards Mana and Mahado-san and bowed.  
  
"Sorry for wasting your time and for the disturbance. I'll send you a check," I said and pushed passed Katsuya and left quickly out of the building.  
  
I slowly trudged along the darkening street, walking under the lighted lamps and closed my eyes as a tear fell.  
  
I felt guilty.  
  
I shouldn't have yelled at Katsuya like that, and...I shouldn't have sounded so selfish.  
  
Guilt gripped me and I squeezed my eyes shut as a tear slid passed my eye lash.  
  
Honk! Honk!  
  
"Hey kid watch out!" someone shouted and my head jerked up and I cried out as I saw a speeding truck coming my way and I couldn't move as the headlight blinded me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and had the wind knocked out of me as we landed.  
  
Spots popped here in there in my vision and a heard a fuzzy conversation of shouting.  
  
"Crazy kids!"  
  
"Well watch out next time you bastard!" came an answer and my head snapped up to see...Katsuya.  
  
"You saved my life," I said, stunned, and he blushed as he looked away from me, pretending to brush himself off.  
  
"Yeah well...it was nothing..." he said.  
  
I smiled as I got up, but winced, and slumped back down.  
  
"Eh...something wrong?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Ow, I think I hurt my ankle when we landed," I answered.  
  
To my surprise, Katsuya gripped my arm and brought me up, and together we slowly made it back onto the street.  
  
"So...why the big change Katsuya?" I asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh!" he said and blushed as he looked away. "Well...in truth...uh...I thought you were a snot nosed bratty coward."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...you always hung out with Anzu, and she is one of the most popular and pretty girls in the school, and you didn't seem to bother with anyone else. So I thought you didn't soicialize with people because you thought you were to good. But...you proved me wrong."  
  
"When?" I asked.  
  
"At the office. I can't explain it, but when I saw you there and how scared you looked at me well...I don't know...I just felt that I should be a little warmer."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. Sorry, if it seemed rude, I'm a bit shy and have a hard time making friends."  
  
"That's what I realized when I saw you in the office. You seemed so scared and shy that I realized what type of person you are. I don't know if it was magic that allowed myself to open my eyes and take a look at you, or I was just to stubborn to take a look," he said.  
  
"And we did seem to get on the wrong start when we first met, huh?" I asked, and he nodded.  
  
"So we can start over," he said and stopped for a moment, extending his hand. "Hi, My name is Katsuya Jounochi, but call me Jou, will you be my friend?"  
  
"I'm Yugi Mutou, and I'd be honored to be your considered your friend Jou."  
  
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(*~(~*(~*(~  
  
Mijikai: (Looks at people) I know! I know! You probably want me to get to the part where Yami and Yugi confront each other again. But you'll have to wait till next chapter, sorry. And I can't predict the sooness. It depends if Mom will let me on the internet on a school night.  
  
Yugi: Please review! 


	6. Smiles Six

-Thanks for the reviews~ -^^-  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Entery Six  
  
I took a big breath as I slowly made my way towards the school, and gulped as I tried my best not to look for Yami, but my eyes kept wandering.  
  
Yesterday, Katsuya and I stopped by the doctors then at a caf'e where Katsuya had convinced me that it wasn't _that_bad being homosexual.  
  
I just had to try to not spread it around to much 'like some people' he remarked while rolling his eyes.  
  
I was completely confused, but I let it go and we continued our conversation.  
  
But despite the talk we had, and the convincing, I was still nervous and didn't think I had the guts to face Yami, yet.  
  
I was so nervous, my hands were shaking, and I felt something squeeze around my chest, making it hard to breath and maybe sufficate me to death.  
  
'Don't be ridciulous, Yugi,' I said to myself. 'this is all a figure of your imagination. I'm breathing quite fine...Ah!'  
  
I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder and I spun around quickly, fearing it may be Yami, but instead, it was Kaiba-san.  
  
Kaiba-san had a shadow of a grin upon his lips, but it didn't seem to match the emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I was told what happened with you and..."  
  
I quickly turned away and started running towards the school, but he gripped my arm, holding me firmly.  
  
"Yugi, I'm not here to blame you or scold you with harsh words. I'm here to apologize for my cousin."  
  
I stopped thrashing, and slowly looked up at him, and my eyes watered.  
  
"Its alright, Kaiba-san, really," I protested, and wiped the water from my eyes, and forced a smile.  
  
Kaiba-san pulled me closer and peered into my eyes.  
  
"Are you really sure?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes," I explained with a smile, a real one this time, and he released me with a smile of relief.  
  
"Good. Your a good kid Yugi," he said, as he straightened.  
  
I nodded my thanks and we both started walking towards the school.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba-san..."  
  
"Please, Seto," he interupted.  
  
"Seto. I was wondering. How do you feel about Katsuya-san?" I asked, peering up at him.  
  
He didn't seem fazed by my question at all, face straight, still possessing that smile of relief.  
  
"I've never really noticed him. He's Yami's friend right?" he asked, and I nodded.  
  
"Uh, huh. He's a really good friend. Maybe you should be his friend too," I suggested. 'And maybe more.'  
  
"I don't know," Kaiba-san murmured and I planted myself in front of him, and held up my hands together and looked at him, making my eyes a bit wider.  
  
"Please, Kaiba-san."  
  
Childish, yes, but I always use them when someone was as stubborn as Kaiba-san.  
  
I even used it on Grandpa when he wouldn't let me do what I want.  
  
Kaiba-san stared at me, then burst out laughing, as he held his stomach with one arm and pointed at me with his right hand.  
  
"Yugi, you look totally ridiculous!" he laughed, and I blinked at him, looking at him weirdly.  
  
From how ever long I've known Kiaba-san, I've never really imagined him the type to burst out laughing like that.  
  
"Uh...yeah," I murmured, before shaking off my shock. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Alright," gasped Kaiba-san, as he wiped a tear away and breathed heavily from laughing to much. "Alright, just promise me not to do that again. It may have been funny, but next time, I might end up in my death bed and because of laughing to much."  
  
I chuckled and nodded, but our moment was interupted as the bell rang and I ran to class, saying goodbye to Kaiba-san.  
  
*~*~*  
  
My classes were a bit uneventful, but at gym we were wrestling, boys only, girls had vollyball.  
  
I stood in the back of all those tall strong boys that could pulverize me in an instant, and just rocked on my heels, not really paying attention as some boy threw another out of the white choke circle drawn in the middle of the mat.  
  
"Mutou boys!" my gym teacher shouted and I gulped as I threaded my way past the group of teenagers and felt my heart pound as I stood across from...Yami.  
  
We both stared at each other, and I felt my heart stop, and my breath quickening.  
  
'Oh god,' I thought.  
  
TWWWWWWEEEEEEETTTTTT!!!  
  
Once the whislte was blown, Yami, unexpectedly, lunged for me and, to my embarrassment, I shreiked with fear and dodged out of the way before I was tackled.  
  
Yami sharply stopped before he could stumble out of the circle and turned, glaring at me, and I gulped.  
  
He stood there, and with out warning, croached and leaped like a cat, tackling me into the ground.  
  
It happened so fast.  
  
First I was staring at Yami standing there, glaring at me, then it was a blur and I was on my back with him on top of me, half of my body out of the circle.  
  
We stared at each other, and I blushed, and looked away, before I glanced back at him, but felt my heart sink when his face stayed passive and cold.  
  
His head bent down and I shivered as I felt his breath in my ear.  
  
"I win, runt," he whispered into my ear, and I immediately tensed up, and he rose up, and stood there, as I pulled myself up.  
  
I stared at him, hurt most obviously in my eyes, I bet, and slowly nodded, and turned to walk away, and...felt hurt as I felt no hand to stop me.  
  
'So, he hates me,' I thought. 'But that's okay. Because then I can become straight again!'  
  
I felt better as that thought ran through my mind, but deep within my heart, I knew I was sad, and knew exactly why.  
  
With my heart a bit lightened, I whistled as I returned to my spot in the back, and closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall, not paying any attention to the action before me.  
  
Someone moved towards me and I stopped my whistling and opened an eye to see who it was.  
  
"Katsuya?" I asked, but almost fell over with shock when I saw it was...Yami.  
  
Yami stood there, in his Physical Education uniform, arms folded, and having that usual cold mask upon his face.  
  
"Uh...Yami?"  
  
"Yugi," he said calmly, and his hard mask softened. "I'm sorry for my actions last week."  
  
I managed a smile and felt relief that he wasn't as mad as I thought.  
  
'Maybe I should tell him what I dicussed with Mahado-sama,' I thought, thinking this would probably patch things a bit up between each other. 'I hope I have enough courage to say it. Okay, just say, Yami, I think I'm becoming homosexual and have a crush on you. Yes thats it. But what if he rejects me like the last five crushes I liked?'  
  
My last five crushes, female of course, had rudely turned me down, and so I usually kept things to myself, not wanting to feel the pain of rejection again.  
  
This is what started my barrior wall, blocking my emotions and recording them in this journal.  
  
Anyway, I'm getting off topic.  
  
"Its alright, truely," I said. "But Yami..."  
  
"No, it's not okay, and what I did was shameful," Yami interupted.  
  
"And I know someone, even as kind as you, can not easily forgive me for such a thing!"  
  
I took in a deep breath.  
  
"But I do Yami. I forgive you, and that's final. Now, Yami I have something I want to tell...."  
  
"Yugi," he interupted again, and I stopped as I stared up at him, seeing that he avoided my eyes. "You won't have to worry about me anymore, because I have decided I was going to be straight, and now I'm dating the girl who plays Momoko."  
  
I felt my heart shatter.  
  
'I'm to late,' I thought sadly, then felt angery with myself. 'This is all your fault Yugi Mutou! This is why you need to keep your barrior up! This is the sixth rejection you've received! What made me think that the rejections I recieved in elementry would be any different in highschool! I'M SUCH A BAKA!'  
  
"Yugi? Was there something you were trying to tell me?" Yami asked and I snapped out of my thoughts and pasted a smile on my face.  
  
"That's wonderful Yami! Trying to tell you something? No, nothing at all," I said maybe a bit to enthusiastically. "And its a perfect match because now you two won't feel uncomfortable kissing each other!"  
  
"Yeah..." he trailed off, as he continued to stare off to the side.  
  
"Um...I have to go!" I said quickly and started for the locker room, hoping Yami didn't catch the tears that started coming down my cheeks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Drama was now the longest period I've ever been too, since I was forced to see Yami and Osanai flirting with each other, and they seemed to be exagerating the part where they kissed.  
  
I felt ashamed that I felt a bit...jeolous and quickly hurried back stage where I could distract myself easily.  
  
"Yugi!" someone called and I snapped my head up to see something coming towards me and in a blink of an eye, something really heavy hit me and I had the wind knocked out of me as I landed upon my back.  
  
I felt like I was going to be sick, as I couldn't seem to regain enough air to breath, but soon I was able to breath properly and my eyes snapped open and I blinked as I saw one of the lights above me, and groaned as I realized what must have happened.  
  
People came running and surrounded me, asking questions, like was I okay.  
  
'Do I look okay?' I thought with irritation, and I nodded as I slowly sat up, minding the lights that were haning over me, and gasped as my ribs ached. 'Must have brusied them.'  
  
I felt a hand steady me, and I looked up to see Yami, kneeling beside me, glaring at the lights that must have loosened and swung down and unfortunately hitting me in the process.  
  
Nokuru-sama pushed passed all the students and kneeled beside me, concern in his brown eyes.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," I gasped and tried getting up, but Yami's hand stopped me, and held me down.  
  
"Nokuru-sama," Yami said, "I'm going to escort Yugi to the nurse, with your permission..."  
  
"No need to ask, go right ahead."  
  
Yami nodded and before I knew it, I was being carried in Yami's arms, damsel in distress style and I flat out blushed, as people sniggered.  
  
"Um...you don't have to carry me," I mumubled.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
I sighed angrily and folded my arms.  
  
'Great. Another reason for the Domino High students to tease me. I'm being carried like a girl by another _guy_! Grrrrrreeeeeaaaaat....Though it does feel good to be in his arms...Yugi Mutou. Just SHUT THE HELL UP!'  
  
We were silent as we went inside the nurses office, and he set me down upon the bed, and waited patiently as I explained what happened to the nurse and she immediately started checking me, by taking off my shirt and pressing various spots, asking me if it hurt.  
  
I nodded and gasped as she pressed a particular one.  
  
"Ow," I mumbled as I rubbed my sore spot.  
  
"Well, you'll live," she announced as I pulled my shirt back on. "But I suggest you take the rest of school off. Here's a slip, give it to the office and you may go home."  
  
"But..." I was about to protest, but I was interupted.  
  
"I suggest you do that Yugi," Yami said, and I nearly jumped.  
  
I had forgotten Yami was there in the corner.  
  
I sighed, I knew I was defeated.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The nurse nodded her approval and quickly scribbled on a pink slip and handed it to me.  
  
"Take care, Mr. Mutou," she said cheerfully and escorted the both of us out of her office.  
  
I started walking towards the office, which was right near the nurses office, when I stopped and turned around to see Yami still behind me.  
  
"Um...you don't have to follow me anymore," I said quietly, but he still stood there.  
  
'Okay,' I thought nervously and started towards the office, and handed the slip to the principle and then went to my locker.  
  
I opened it, but to my surprise, a note fluttered out of it, and what I read made me blush.  
  
'Dearest Yugi,  
  
How I love you so. Your eyes like sparkling amethyst, your hair like the colors of dust and dawn. How I stare at your lips, yearning to kiss them with my own. How I want to hold you in my arms, my Yugi. I'm to shy to meet you in person, but if you please, meet me at Domino park after school. And I hope you may return my feelings.  
  
Love,  
Your secret admirer.'  
  
I think my face must have been beet red, as I stared at it, and slowly looked up at Yami, to see if maybe _he_ was the one who put it there, but Yami only smirked.  
  
"So, I guess you'll be having a girlfriend too," he said calmly, and I nodded.  
  
"Yeah," I said quietly. "Guess so."  
  
I tucked the note into my pocket and gathered my things, stuffing it into my backpack, and slammed my jacket shut, locking it.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the nurse Yami, I'll see ya later?" I asked.  
  
His smirk widened (he looked scary -^^0-) and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, see ya Yugi," he said and slowly walked back towards gym.  
  
I watched him till he was out of sight before I left, wondering who exactly my secret admirer was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After taking a nice nap, and icing my sore ribs, I slowly walked towards Domino park where my so called, secret admirer was.  
  
I looked around, but found nobody and sighed with fustraction, sitting heavily on the bench.  
  
'I bet this is some joke!' I thought bitterly. 'Nobody would fall for me. And besides, WHERE in Domino Park! And I'm not going to spend all day looking for that someone, because I have no idea who she is! '  
  
I sat there, waiting, and closed my eyes, as I heard the laughing of children, and yips of dogs and approaching footsteps...  
  
My eyes snapped open as someone sat beside me and blushed as I felt something nuzzle my neck and looked up to see the person I least expected.  
  
"Anzu!" I shouted and fell off the park bench.  
  
She blushed, as she helped me up and set me back upon the bench, and we both sat there.  
  
Not knowing what to say.  
  
"So...you were the one who gave me the letter?" I asked, and she nodded, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then turned to me with one of her beautiful smiles.  
  
"Yugi, when Yami turned me down, I started thinking, then I thought of you, and...I couldn't stop thinking of you and...I ended up falling in love with you," she explained, and she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "I really do love you, your the only one for me."  
  
I bet my face was beet red (again) and looked down at Anzu, before looking away.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
I mean, I liked her, but not like this!  
  
But...I didn't want to hurt my best friend.  
  
"Um...Anzu," I stuttered and she looked up at me, her blue eyes gazing upon me. "This is all a bit sudden, and if its alright, can you give me a while to think about this?"  
  
She slowly pulled herself away from me, and nodded, but her happiness had dropped a bit.  
  
"Alright Yugi," she whispered, and rose up from the bench. "Just, pleaes call or tell me when you made your decision."  
  
"I will," I promised and smiled at her.  
  
She bent down and before I knew it, she pecked me on the lips and waved goodbye.  
  
I stood there, stunned.  
  
My heart pounded, and my stomach squirmed.  
  
'Oh god. Anzu actually likes me, I mean more then like, she loves me! Oh my god.'  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone approach me from behind and turned to see...Katsuya.  
  
He did not look happy.  
  
"Yug, I thought you were going to be with Yami," he said coolly and I winced as I felt the chill in his voice, and I hung my head in shame.  
  
"Didn't you hear? He has a girlfriend already."  
  
Katsuya's coldness dropped immediately into concern and sat heavily beside me.  
  
"Why would he do something like that? I thought he liked you," Katsuya protested.  
  
"He's your friend, _you_ go ask him," I grumbled.  
  
"Okay, and further more, I'll tell him that you love him and..."  
  
"No! Please, Katsuya-san, I was joking. Don't ask him and don't tell him. If he wants to become straight then thats fine. I'll just learn to become straight too," I sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I was only teasing. I wasn't really going to tell him. But why don't you? It may not be to late."  
  
I only shook my head wildly.  
  
"Why not!" Katsuya shouted.  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt again, okay!" I snapped and looked away, as tears filled my eyes. "I don't want to feel the pain again, that I had felt long ago. I probably couldn't take it."  
  
I flinched as I felt arms around me, and just squeezed my eyes shut and lay there in Katsuya's embrace, letting the emotion of pain wave through me.  
  
"Hey, its alright. If you don't want him to know, I won't say a word, but Yug, I think you should at least tell him so he could decide to accept or not. And for Anzu, just say no. I can see that you don't love her like she loves you, but you can still be friends."  
  
"Yes, that's true isn't it?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Okay, I'll see what I can do about Yami, and...I'm afraid I'll have to hurt my best friend. I wish there was another way..."  
  
"I know. I was in the same boat once a while ago. Except she wasn't as understanding as Anzu may be. She left, and I never saw her again."  
  
"Who was she?" I asked.  
  
"Mai."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A shall skip the next few weeks, not really important, except we had vacation for two weeks and the first week I was to busy with preparing the play to tell Yami or Anzu anything, but something horrible (Well sort of) had happened on the day before the play.  
  
It was after school, and all us in Drama were doing a last minute practice run, when a disaster struck.  
  
Osanai Otana dropped out sick for the rest of the week, when the play was tomorrow, on Saturday!  
  
'Oh, no!' I paniced, when I heard the news. 'Now who will play Momoko!'  
  
I took a deep breath and once all the students had left, I quickly swung towards Nokuru-sama's desk and asked him what I should do.  
  
Nokuru-sama sighed and looked at me firmly.  
  
"Well, I hate to do this, but there is a reason why stage managers memorize other actors lines. Not only to help guide them in it but to fill in also..."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"But Nokuru-sama, I've never played a part before in my life, and further more, a woman's part or a lead role!" I exclaimed in horror, but Nokuru-sama shook his head and so (as you might have guessed a long time ago) I had to play Momoku.  
  
But even though I was a bit disheartened, this was also my chance to tell Yami how I felt, then let him decide on his feelings.  
  
Then I had to deal with Anzu.  
  
I sighed, I hated life badly right now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I grimaced as I looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
I wore the white kimono with red sakura petals, and the wig upon my head was not comfortable.  
  
The scalp itched and my face felt so stiff with the white powder upon my face, and my lips painted ruby red, my eyes shadowed a deep blue, and my eyebrows painted a bit higher on my forehead, while my real ones blended with my white face.  
  
I took a deep breath as I stayed back stage and watched as Yami started a speech in how he would go to war and honor his family.  
  
"...And I shall honor my father, and collect the money for the heads I behead!" he shouted with such force.  
  
The stage went dark as the stage people moved the props around and the next scene came where Niko would meet Momoku.  
  
I hurried to the middle of the stage, my legs folded under me as I hummed lightly, making it sound sweet like a woman's.  
  
I can not believe how much of a girl I sounded like!  
  
I continued to hum, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Yami slowly stepping towards me, and that was my que to look up.  
  
"Oh!" I gasped, in my slight high girl voice.  
  
(You can not imagine how embarrassed I was. I ACTUALLY SOUNDED LIKE A FEMALE! OO)  
  
"Please, don't be alarmed. I won't harm you," Yami said soothingly.  
  
The scene went on when we started to fall in love and scenes of war and when he finds out that Momoku is the General of the enemies niece.  
  
But that didn't stop them from falling in love.  
  
Then Niko went to war, and the scenes were very realisitc despite no computer graphics, and finally the war ended and Niko came home, but heard the shocking news that Momoku had come down with a deadly illness and was to die soon.  
  
I lay upon a soft mat, my hand being held by Yami, and trembled slightly, as I coughed harshly here and there, and I noticed Yami winced, and actually seemed concerned.  
  
"Momoku," he whispered, and I was surprised tears actually coursed down his cheeks. "My love, why must you waste away like this?"  
  
I made sure my other hand shook, and I gasped for air as I placed my palm upon his cheek, and a smile of strain upon my face.  
  
"No fear my love," I whispered, (I still can't believe I actually sound like a girl...Okay time for me to stop interupting myself) "For I shall always be watching over you."  
  
"Momoku," he whispered again and he bent down to kiss me one last time before I would die, but before we did, I moved my head a bit to the side.  
  
"I love you Yami. And I mean it. I thought you might want to know," I whispered in his ear so only he could hear, then moved a bit so we could kiss one last time, and then I parted as I gasped, and slowly slid down and lay there, unmoving, chest not rising and falling.  
  
And the curtains fell, and a roar of applause was heard on the otherside, and I scrambled up, breaking away from Yami.  
  
'Its for Yami to decide now,' I thought as the curtain rose and I bowed with the rest of the actors as we were applauded. 'Its for him to decide to complete my heart, or break it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Well, will Yami become straight or not? Will Yugi really reject Anzu? Will Jounouchi have a chance with Seto?...Okay no more questions.  
  
Yugi: Please review!  
  
Yami: OO I still can't believe what I'm reading.  
  
Mijikai: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	7. Smiles Seven

Entry seven.  
  
After the play, I was teased for life.  
  
Well, maybe that's over exagerating, but the boys did tease me about how maybe I was a girl disguised as a boy.  
  
That made me blush.  
  
Grandpa had told me to ignore them and we went home, where I immediately took a shower to wash off the make up and then went to bed, wondering what Yami's answer would be, and how I was going to break the news to my best friend that I didn't love her the way she loved me.  
  
I curled up tighter in my bed, and couldn't help but let my tears fall.  
  
I was so confused, and I was so....stressed.  
  
And this has nothing to do with school either.  
  
(sighs and hugs journal)  
  
I'm thankful that I have you to write in.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
(One week later on Sunday)  
  
The next morning, I woke to the phone ringing and snatched it up, yawning before talking.  
  
"Moishi moishi?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Hi, Yugi? It's Anzu. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a soda?"  
  
"Um...okay, I'll meet you there in a few minutes," I said and hurried into the shower, and dressed in a tight fitting sleevless black shirt, with matching pants, complete with silver manacles on the wrists.  
  
I made sure to tidy my hair a bit, though there was no point since my hair can never be that tidy or messy.  
  
Once I was satisfied I ran out of the door, and hurried towards Burger Balooza, where I saw Anzu right in one of the windows.  
  
But to my horror, Yami was there too, right across from us, with his girlfriend Osaina.  
  
I gulped as I slowly went inside and sat across from Anzu, and ordered a soda with a scoop of vanilla.  
  
While I was waiting, I did my best to avoid looking at Yami, as he and his girlfriend were whispering conversation, and focused on Anzu.  
  
"So, are you happy that the play is over?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but now we're going to be working on another one. This one with humor instead of romance and angst."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"The Boy and the Monkey. Its about a boy who finds a monkey who can talk and together they do all these michevious things. Then one day the monkey never came to the boy and so he went out to search for his friend. And low behold, his little monkey friend was with the emperor, and that's where he meets the princess. And you can guess what happens after that."  
  
"Hmmm, sounds intreasting. It also seems kind of funny how your preforming plays with romance in it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Nokoru-sensei has a very good reason," I said and thanked the waitress as she handed me my order, and started sipping it.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yes Anzu."  
  
"I...have something to tell you."  
  
"Hm?" I asked as I sipped my drink.  
  
"I'm transfering to New York to study Ballet," she said quickly, looking away.  
  
I stopped sipping my drink and stared.  
  
"You're leaving in the middle of the school year?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes," she said sadly.  
  
I bit my lip, telling myself not to cry, and instead, forced a smile.  
  
"Well, that's great! Now you'll get to become a ballet dancer just like you've dreamed!" I said happily, and she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I know, and I'm happy, but I'm sad because it means I have to leave you!"  
  
I bit my lip in guilt, and I knew that I had to tell her.  
  
"Anzu, about your confession. I..."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, and I blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"I've been thinking it over, and come to the conclusion that what I felt wasn't love that I thought, but sisterly love to a brother. I hope I didn't disappoint you," she whispered, and I smiled.  
  
"No, you didn't. Actually I'm a bit releived. I was about to tell you that I also loved you like a sibling, instead of a lover."  
  
A smile broke out on Anzu's face, and she laughed.  
  
"Well, my guilts eased!" she said, back to her normal self and started sipping her drink. "By the way, have you ever considered playing roles for woman? I couldn't believe how much you sounded like one."  
  
I blushed deeply.  
  
"Please don't remind me. I rather not think about it!" I exclaimed and we both laughed.  
  
I heard another burst of laughter coming from across from us and looked up to see Osaina giggling while Yami had tears running down his eyes, as he gasped for air.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "He sounded just like one. You should have been there. It made me wonder if he really was a male instead of a female!"  
  
Osaina laughed, and tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I wish I could have seen it, and I'm so mad that I was sick. I was so looking forward to have our moment," she whispered, and Yami blushed. "And I wish I could have seen Yugi as a girl. I would have taken a school picture and put it in the year book!"  
  
"And what would have labled it? Man or woman?" Yami asked and they burst out laughing again.  
  
Ooooooo, was I mad.  
  
"Excuse me Anzu," I said quietly, and picked up my drink and quietly walked up to the laughing bunch, who were to absorbed to even notice me coming towards them.  
  
Yet, I don't even think Yami even noticed I was right across from him.  
  
I stood right beside him, eyes cold, and waited till he noticed a shadow was looming over him.  
  
When he looked up he blached.  
  
"Yugi! W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.  
  
I didn't answer, but dumped my drink ontop of him.  
  
"I'm glad I was the butt end to your amusement. Again," I said coldly. "And I hope you find me even more amusing when I TRANSFER OUT OF DOMINO HIGH!"  
  
With that said, I slammed the glass back onto my table, and grabbed Anzu's hand, paying the bill of course, and pulled her out of the restraunt.  
  
"Yugi?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't stand that jerk Yami!" I snarled and let go of her wrist and stuffed my hands in my pokets.  
  
Anzu nodded in understanding and we both walked queitly together, when we heard the pounding of footsteps.  
  
"Yugi!" I heard behind me and slowly turned to see...Yami.  
  
He was still a bit damp from my soda, but he didn't seem angry at all, but upset and maybe a bit guilty.  
  
"What do you want? Do you want to know my true gender or do you have enough brains to figure it out on your own?" I asked.  
  
Yami flinched at my tone and looked away.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in there..."  
  
I felt rage roar within me.  
  
"So what does that mean!" I shouted. "That if I wasn't in there you'd talk behind my back like that! Arg! You are an idiot Yami Mutou!"  
  
"Yugi, calm down," Anzu whispered, as she placed her hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged them off.  
  
"I don't even know why I even looked at you. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shouted, and gasped as I clasped my hands over my mouth, and looked away from Anzu, and squeezed my eyes shut. "I don't know why I even bothered telling you. I just embarrassed myself, and I made another excuse for you to tease me and mock me behind my back."  
  
Yami stayed silent and I turned around and started walking away.  
  
"You hurt me too Yugi," I heard behind me and turned to see Yami staring at the road. "You sound so selfish Yugi. You think you're the only who has suffered? I suffered your rejection, and just when I was starting to warm up to girls, you come along and tell me how you feel, and now I'm stuck. You're not the only one to suffer."  
  
"Ha!" I shouted, and he looked at me. "Don't talk about suffering to me! Fall in love six times and get rejected harshly, then talk to me about suffering!"  
  
"But Yugi, " came Anzu's soft voice. "You've only been rejected five times."  
  
"Now its six," I stated quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Yami walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt, and his face showed pure anger.  
  
"Ha. You think I don't know suffering? I tell you something to suffer about! Try falling in love with your best friend whose a guy and telling him how you feel and get rejected, then have him blab that you're homosexual to the whole school! Can you top that!"  
  
I felt my heart beat as memories I tried to lock away in journals started spilling into my mind.  
  
Memories in why I started making barriors to my emotions.  
  
How I tried to block the emotion of love since my grandma died.  
  
So much pain I felt, and Grandpa and I cried together late into several nights.  
  
How I've been rejected in love, how I've been rejected in my love for drama.  
  
The tuanting I've received in the past, and the mocking, then I become homosexual.  
  
It was too much.  
  
I shoved Yami off of me and ran as fast as I could, ignoring Anzu's call for me to wait.  
  
I ran through the street, and didn't stop till I bolted into the Kame Game Shop and up into my room.  
  
As I slammed the door shut, I leaned against the door and slid down upon the floor, burying my head in my hands.  
  
Tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to lock the painful memories up again, and once I managed to trap them in a tiny part of my mind, I started thinking of the things that made me happy.  
  
Grandpa, Anzu, my home, my talent as stage manager, my new friend Katsuya and Seto-san.  
  
I smiled as I remembered the goodtimes with them, and soon the sadness and pain was locked up and forgotten, and the barrior was up again.  
  
I took a deep breath and leaned my head back as I looked at the ceiling, and tried to think of what I was going to do with the remainder of my life.  
  
'Or,' I thought as I looked at my wrist and slid a finger over it. 'maybe I could...'  
  
~(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
I waited till night fell, and rummaged through my drawer and held up my poket knife that I had received from my last birthday from Grandpa.  
  
With the knife in hand, I slowly went down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
I drew up my coat closer as the wind blew and started thinking.  
  
'I wonder how long it would take?' I thought as I looked at my wrist again, and continued to stare at it.  
  
My feet led me to Domino park, deserted, and quiet, except for the buzzing of lightening bugs flying around the lit lamps.  
  
I flicked out the knife from my pocket and slid my thumb over the blade and winced as it made a thin slice, and sucked on the blood.  
  
Yes, it was still sharp.  
  
I didn't stop walking till I reached the edge of the pound, and settled under the big tree that was already bare because of the coming winter and postitioned the blade for skinning, and was about to, when I heard a shout.  
  
"Yugi don't!" I heard and slowly turned, but didn't get the chance as I was tackled to the ground, and the knife was thrown a good three feet away from my hand. "Yugi what do you think you were doing!"  
  
It took me a moment to focus on my attacker, when I saw it was Yami.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Trying to stop you from killing yourself!" he shouted angrily.  
  
I blinked for a moment before it came to me, and I chuckled.  
  
"Its not funny Yugi!"  
  
"Kill myself? What gave you that idea?" I asked, and Yami looked stunned.  
  
"Wha...I saw you walking here and you flicked out the blade and kept looking at your wrist, and it looked like you were going to skin yourself..."  
  
I held up a thick long branch in my left hand that I was about to skin.  
  
"And to answer your silent question, I was checking to see if my blade was sharp enogh for me to carve wood."  
  
"Then when you..."  
  
"I was looking at my wrist for measurments. I was thinking of carving myself some new manacles, but now that you know, you will probably tell your girlfriend about this behind my back," I said with irritation and looked away.  
  
Yami slowly removed himself from ontop of me, and sat there, blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I misunderstood you again."  
  
I sat up, and stared at Yami, but then smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This time it wasn't so bad though. Because if I was commiting suicide, you would have stopped me and saved my life. But since I'm not, I guess it is a bit embarassing."  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, then rose up, straigtening his outfit. "Oh, by the way, this is for you."  
  
I blinked at the envelope in his hand and took it, looking at it curiously.  
  
"Open it when you get home," Yami said and I tucked it into my coat pocket, and also rose up.  
  
"Well, I might as well go home," I sighed as I retrieved my knife and tucked it into my pants pocket.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll walk you home," Yami offered, not looking at me.  
  
"Okay," I said and we both silently walked to the Kame Game shop, where we said goodbye and I watched him till he was gone, and went inside.  
  
I immediately went up to my room and shut the door quietly as I opened the envelope and it said,  
  
'Yugi Mutou,  
  
Please play this song.'  
  
I looked from the letter to the CD in my hand and placed it in the CD player and pressed play.  
  
~Lieing in my bed,  
Thoughts in my head,  
Visions of you,  
But I can't get through the nii-ght,  
  
So pick up the phone,  
I know you're home,  
You're playing with my heart,  
And you know it just ain't right,  
  
It's just a game of love,  
Love,  
Lu-ve,  
  
And even though its hard, baby,  
I can never give you up,  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love toniiiiiight,  
And its you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiiide,  
Of you,  
  
So I got in the car,  
But I didn't get far,  
Because the radio played every song that I sang with you,  
Yesterdays gone,  
And it may be true,  
And you know I would never get over you,  
  
Its just a game of love,  
Love,  
Luve,  
  
And even thought it hurts me, baby,  
I can never give you up,  
Becasue you're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love, toniiiiiiiiight,  
And its you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiiiiiide,  
Of you,  
  
You,  
You gave me love,  
Love gave us hope and strength,  
To carry on,  
  
And You,  
You gave me faith,  
When I was falling down,  
You would bring me up,  
My love.  
  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love, toniiiiiight,  
And its you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiide.  
  
Baby, baby.  
  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love, tonight,  
And its you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiiiiide.  
  
Baby, I'm dreaming of you.~  
  
I tore off my head phones, tears in my eyes, and ran out of the door.  
  
I didn't care if it was the middle of the night, and I didn't give a damn if I forgot my coat, but I just ran, and didn't stop, unless I looked at a map to find the certain house I was running too.  
  
Once I ran down the streets, and jumped over the gate, I ran to the front door, and pounded on it.  
  
The door opened and I threw myself in Yami's arms and cried.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked in shock. "What are you..."  
  
But I cut him off as I kissed him, long and pationately, and he didn't pull back, or anything, but embraced my kiss.  
  
Once our lips parted I hugged him again.  
  
"I love you," I whispered in his ear, and I felt something wet drop onto my neck and looked up to see Yami was also sproating tears.  
  
He took my face in his hands, and I could see the love in his eyes.  
  
"You're the one I'm dreaming of, I can't live without your love, and its you that I adore, you're the one that I live for," he sang softly, and I smiled in happiness and Yami did something I haven't seen him done in a long time.  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
~*~(*~)*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(~*)~*~  
  
Mijikai: Sniff. That was really emotionally sweet.  
  
Yami: OO  
  
Yugi: I like Celine Dion. She has the greatest voice, and its natural too instead of it being toyed with with machinery.  
  
Yami: And don't forget Phil Collins.  
  
Yugi: Yes, him too.  
  
Mijikai: Please review! 


	8. Smiles Eight

Mijikai: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I sure did. And the cool thing is, is that I drew a picture of Yugi's reaction, and I listen to the song and look at it.  
  
Yami: That sounds demented.  
  
Yugi:....Whoa, that's my reaction? (looks at picture) Oh my god.  
  
Yami: (looks at it) OO You traced it I know it! I've seen the rest of your pictures and they SUCK!  
  
Mijikai: You wish! And they do suck, I admit, but...that's not the point! Anway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
  
READ THE VERY BOTTOM IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Eight  
  
I blinked and yawned as I was slowly coming too, and smiled as I felt arms around my waist.  
  
I glanced behind me and saw Yami sleeping peacefully, pressing his cheek on the top of my head.  
  
So I wouldn't wake him, I slowly slipped out of his arms, and glanced at the clock in the living room.  
  
3:23  
  
"Mmmmm, Yugi..." Yami murmured.  
  
I smiled and gently kissed him upon his cheek before tip toeing towards the door.  
  
Slipping on my shoes, I reached for the door knob, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and whirled around to see a young child with black spiky hair and gray eyes.  
  
He seemed half asleep, since his eyes were half closed and seemed dazed.  
  
"Hmmm? Yami?" he asked as he rubbed his eye. "I heard movement down here. Where are you going this early in the morning?"  
  
I poundered in what to do, and settled for winking at him, and pressing a finger to my lips.  
  
He stared at me before yawning and turning back to go up.  
  
"Okay, and if you're not back when I wake up again I'll let Seto know you're out so he won't worry," the kid said and I waited till I heard the closing of the door before leaving.  
  
Yami sure had a loyal cousin.  
  
Once I was out in the street, I started jogging back home, for I didn't want Grandpa to wake up and find me gone.  
  
After Grandma died, Grandpa had been keeping careful watch of me, and if he found me gone...I think he'd let himself go, and I didn't want that.  
  
I panted heavily as I reached the Kame Game Shop, and paniced as I realized I left the shop entrance unlocked when I ran out of the house, and quickly checked the games and cash register for missing items.  
  
None.  
  
I sighed with relief, and re-locked the Game shop before hurring up to bed.  
  
Even though it was early in the morning, I still could try having at least two more hours of sleep, but I couldn't.  
  
The past event was swirling in my mind, as I lay there in bed a smile upon my lips.  
  
I felt so happy, and maybe a bit giddy, and I chuckled as I remembered how Yami led me towards the living room couch, and started kissing me over and over again, till he gently guided me to lie down on the couch with him, and we both fell asleep.  
  
I turned over and smiled to myself.  
  
I did it.  
  
I found someone that wouldn't reject me.  
  
I found someone who wouldn't cause me pain.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Yugi! Wake up! You're going to be late!"  
  
My eyes snapped open and I glanced at the clock and cried out.  
  
It read 6:30.  
  
The train was going to leave in fifteen minutes!  
  
I hurried through my closet and ran down the stairs, snatching my back pack and not bothering to grab breakfast.  
  
"See ya Grandpa, bye!" I said quickly before disappearing out of the door.  
  
I panted as I ran towards the trains station and skidded inside just in time before the doors closed on me.  
  
I leaned over, gasping for breath, but smiled and a huge wave of relief flew through me, but my happiness didn't last long, when the train made a sudden jerk to the right and I was thrown ontop of someone.  
  
"Ooooo," this person moaned, and I quickly scrambled off of them.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted bowing.  
  
All I heard was silence and I slowly looked up, expecting to be glared at, but to my surprise...(well not really ^^0) it was Yami.  
  
But he had a grim expression on his face, that made my heart fall and it didn't seem he even noticed me, since his eyes continued to stare at his hands.  
  
'Did he regret last night?' I thought with concern.  
  
"Yami?" I asked, and his head jerked up.  
  
"Uh...hi Yugi," he said nervously, and blushed while looking away quickly.  
  
Now I was really baffled.  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" I asked with real concern. "You can tell me if somethings bothering you."  
  
"You wouldn't like it," he muttered.  
  
My heart started to hurt.  
  
'Is he going to break up with me? After one night?'  
  
"Tell me, I promise I won't be mad at you," I said quietly.  
  
'But I can't promise not to burst out in tears,' I thought sadly and watched as he parted his lips to speak. 'Here it comes. He's going to say, Yugi, I regret last night, and I want to break up.'  
  
"Yugi...last night...I...I..."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, tears starting to fill up.  
  
"Uh...." he hesitated, before squeezing his eyes shut tight, and his hands clamped into fists. "I had a dream last night that you came to me saying you loved me and we fell asleep onto the couch and please don't hate me or yell at me."  
  
I facefaulted.  
  
'He thought that was a dream?' I thought and laughed inwardly.  
  
I grasped his hand in mine and gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "It was no dream my silly Yami."  
  
Yami's nervous and embarrassed expressions melted into relief and pulled me onto his lap, and hugged me close.  
  
"Good. I was a bit unsure when I woke up and you weren't there."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't leave a note or anything, but I wanted to get back home so Grandpa wouldn't worry about me."  
  
"I forgive you," he said and hugged me tighter.  
  
When the train stopped he grasped my hand in his and led me off of the train and all the way to school.  
  
"Um...Yami?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When I was about to leave I saw a young boy there. Is he a sibling of Seto's?"  
  
"Yes. You remember when you helped him with that poem and he said his inspiration was Mokuba?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That was him."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"He's really nice."  
  
"Yes he is. Especially when he joins foces with me and we both bugged Seto to death."  
  
We laughed.  
  
As we entered school, I smiled to see Katsuya talking to Seto-kun, and waved as I saw Anzu.  
  
She smiled brightly as she ran to me and we called towards Katsuya- chan and Seto-kun and they gladly joined us in conversation.  
  
We happily chattered together till the evil bell rang.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
So even though Anzu had transfered to New York, I still have friends to keep me company, though I sorely miss her.  
  
I became great buds with Jou (he begged me to call him that instead of Katsuya) and Seto (He threatened to sue me if I didn't stop calling him Kaiba/Seto-kun instead of Seto) but I am still resented by Jou's other bud, Hiroto.  
  
He gives me glares occasinonally and sometimes taunts me when nobodies around, but that doesn't really bother me.  
  
Because the best thing of all, is I have a boyfriend, Yami, who looks after me and loves me to pieces. (As I love him like that too ^^)  
  
But, I'm sorry to say that this is the last entry I'm going to be writing in you, because with my new friends (And boyfriend) I've learned to open up a little more, and so won't need my secret emotions to be locked away in journals.  
  
But I'll miss you because you are like a best friend to me, but friends sometimes have to say goodbye.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
~Yugi Mutou.  
  
The end  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mijikai: Those of you who really like this story, don't despair because the advanture isn't over yet. Just read the bottom. And please review!  
  
SUMMER OF SECOND PART  
  
Every things been going great for Yugi. He has friends, a boyfriend, and his Grandpa, but everything starts to crumble down when Marik, Yami's ex-crush and friend comes to Domino high. And Seto seems to have his eye on someone else, and Jou is devestated, since that someone else is one of his buds! (guess who) And he still has to break the news to his Grandpa that he's homosexual and then Bakura's twin comes to town along with others.  
  
What do YOU think will happen?  
  
~-^^- Ja ne 


End file.
